


В твоих ладонях

by Givsen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: С тех пор прошло два года, Дерри был выдавлен из памяти, кошмары почти перестали мучить, жизнь более-менее вошла в колею. Так что когда Ричи обнаружил себя на балконе своей роскошной квартиры со стаканом виски в одной трясущейся руке и сигаретой — во второй, он понял — всё плохо. Ему опять требовалась долгая терапия. Желательно в компании неудачников. Желательно, чтобы они при этом над ним не ржали.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Ричи едва ли можно было назвать уравновешенным человеком. Он не особо владел собой в детстве, едва держал себя в руках в юности и почти слетел с катушек, став взрослым, потому что в его жизни случилось столько дерьма, что ни один психоаналитик не разгребёт. Сперва это были Генри Бауэрс и компания, потом — Пеннивайз с его ужасами, следом — снова Пеннивайз, будь он неладен, а затем — мучительный путь к себе прежнему. Но с тех пор прошло два года, Дерри был выдавлен из памяти, кошмары почти перестали мучить, жизнь более-менее вошла в колею. Так что когда Ричи обнаружил себя на балконе своей роскошной квартиры со стаканом виски в одной трясущейся руке и сигаретой — во второй, он понял — всё плохо. Ему опять требовалась долгая терапия. Желательно в компании неудачников. Желательно, чтобы они при этом над ним не ржали.

Поэтому едва виски перекочевал из стакана в желудок, прокатившись по горлу жгучим теплом, первое, что сделал Ричи, — достал телефон и набрал номер.

— Господи, — хрипло раздалось в динамике, — Рич, ты в курсе вообще, который сейчас час?

Ричи мельком глянул на экран.

— Половина первого, приятель! — бодро отозвался он в надежде, что его голос не сильно дрожит. — Или ты у нас типа как в детстве — укладываешься строго в десять, поцеловав мамочку перед сном?

— Да пошёл ты на хуй! — мгновенно вспылил собеседник. — Это в твоём ЭлЭй половина первого, мудила, в Бостоне сейчас половина четвёртого утра! И, да, прикинь, в это время я предпочитаю спать, потому что мне вставать в шесть, чтобы успеть выпить сраный кофе и съесть сраный завтрак, перед тем как пойти на свою сраную работу!

Голос всё ещё звучал очаровательно сонно, даже когда он пытался орать шёпотом — видимо, чтобы не разбудить жену. И внутри Ричи одна за другой вскрылись самые неприятные, самые вечные из всех вечных болячек, хотя он прекрасно знал — Эдди Каспбрак не взял бы трубку, если бы это был кто-то другой. Кто-то, кто никогда не принадлежал неудачникам.

— Эдс, — Ричи сделал максимально серьёзный тон, — перестань есть и пить всякое сраньё, это вредно скажется на твоём здоровье. Как я потом перед миссис Кей на страшном суде буду оправдываться?

На том конце эфира повисло гнетущее молчание. Затем раздался унылый вздох.

— Если ты позвонил только ради этого, я вешаю трубку и бросаю тебя в чёрный список на всю ближайшую вечность, — устало проговорил Эдди.

Ричи почти увидел, как он сел, накрыл ладонью лицо и сжал пальцами переносицу — домашний, растрёпанный, с отпечатком подушки на щеке, в пижаме, а может, в одних трусах.

В желудке волнительно булькнул виски.

— Нет! — торопливо вставил Ричи, облизав губы. — Я позвонил, чтобы…

Он запнулся, не зная, что сказать дальше, чтобы это не прозвучало как неудачная шутка. Потому что ему самому казалось, что это неудачная шутка, он до сих пор не был уверен — не приснился ли ему случившийся получасом ранее разговор. Однако номер из принятых вызовов не пропадал, как бы Ричи ни обновлял список, так что выводы напрашивались сами.

— Будет лучше, если ты приедешь и сам всё увидишь.

Эдди снова затих.

Ричи нервно кусал нижнюю губу, щёлкал зажигалкой, не решаясь прикурить — два года в завязке, жалко проёбывать такое достижение. Затем из динамика послышалась возня.

— Эдди? — Ричи сглотнул, не узнав этот голос, но прекрасно догадавшись, кому он мог принадлежать. Рядом с Эдди, в его кровати в данный час мог находиться только один человек. — Что-то случилось?

— Спи, Майра, всё нормально, — мгновенно отреагировал Эдди, а затем, вздохнув, тихо добавил: — Наверное.

Он ещё некоторое время молчал. Ричи слышал его дыхание, какие-то звуки, шаги, потом щелчок, будто закрылась дверь, и, наконец, снова голос, только теперь более громкий и уверенный.

— Рич, если это тупой прикол, богом клянусь, я приеду и засуну ногу так глубоко тебе в зад, что ты сможешь разглядеть размер на моём ботинке.

Гулкий смешок застрял в горле напополам с виски и тошнотой. Во рту стало кисло.

— Ты не представляешь, как сильно мне хотелось бы, чтобы это был тупой прикол. Но…

— Но? — повторил Эдди. От его настороженного серьёзно тона вниз по позвоночнику покатились колючие мурашки.

— Но давай ты приедешь, посмотришь сам и скажешь, что я типа слишком заработался или спятил, или ещё что-нибудь. Потому что я что-то не припомню, в какой жизни успел так нагрешить, чтобы в этой меня ебали не вынимая все, кому не лень.

— Ох, Рич, — воображение опять нарисовало, как Эдди в замешательстве проводит ладонью по спутанным после сна волосам, Ричи почти неудержимо захотелось разныться, — у тебя что, проблемы с законом? Ты куда-то влип? Потому что если да, понадобится квалифицированная помощь, и мне будет проще действовать отсюда. Здесь все контакты, все люди, все…

— Эдс, — перебил Ричи и, прикрыв глаза, самым убедительным тоном произнёс: — Просто приезжай. Ты мне очень — очень! — нужен.

Очередная пауза прокатилась по голове вакуумной тишиной.

— Боже, — выдохнул наконец Эдди, и Ричи не смог сдержать улыбки, зная, что он согласен. Был согласен уже тогда, когда взял трубку. — Я постараюсь успеть на утренний рейс. Ты только глупостей не делай, договорились? Дождись меня, мы всё решим.

Ричи грустно усмехнулся, глядя на пляшущий от лёгкого сквозняка огонёк зажигалки. Он, кажется, и так насовершал достаточно, теперь за любой шаг влево он себя лично покарает самым гнусным способом.

— И ещё, — Эдди вдруг опять понизил голос до шёпота, — это ведь никак не связано, ну, с теми, — он сделал ударение, — вещами?

Ричи ошеломлённо заморгал, пытаясь понять, что именно он имеет в виду. Однако когда он уже собрался переспросить, перед глазами длинной вереницей пронеслись картинки двухлетней давности: воссоединение, китайский ресторан, клоун, старый дом на Нейболт, грязь, прелый аромат гниющих листьев, невыносимая вонь сточных вод, кровь, так много крови. И Эдди. С пугающе огромной дырой в груди.

Ричи зажмурился изо всех сил.

«Я знаю твой секретик…»

— Нет, — выдохнул он и, прокашлявшись, повторил: — Нет, господи, разумеется нет. Мы убили его, Эдс, с ним точно покончено.

«Да и вряд ли я стал бы звонить тебе в таком случае, ты, чёрт подери, чуть не помер у меня на руках!»

— Да уж, — пробормотал Эдди. — Готов руку на отсечение дать, что ты не стал бы мне звонить случись опять что-то похожее, — со смешком добавил он.

Ричи дёрнулся, испугавшись, что брякнул это вслух. И по тому, как резко он замолчал, Эдди сразу всё понял.

— Ох, блять, Рич! Серьёзно? Только не говори, что записался в мамочки и теперь будешь опекать меня на пару с Майрой!

Ричи зашёлся нелепым булькающим смехом.

— Не то чтобы я собирался становиться мистером Каспбраком, но если вдруг сильно захочешь, знай, всё в твоих руках, — выдавил он, почувствовав, как щёки и шею стремительно залила краснота. Хорошо, что Эдди не мог видеть, насколько сильно смутила его собственная дурацкая шутка.

Ну то есть как шутка…

— Ты неисправим, — припечатал Эдди.

Ричи услышал мягкий перестук клавиш в динамике — Эдди наверняка бронировал билет.

— Нас двадцать семь лет разлуки и тотальной амнезии не смогли исправить, — он пожал плечами, — куда уж тут всему остальному.

— Да уж, ты прав.

В голосе Эдди послышалась улыбка, и Ричи машинально накрыл лицо ладонью, вновь ощутив прилив тепла к щекам, хотя его по-прежнему никто не мог видеть. Это было настолько безнадёжно, что он резко пожалел обо всём сразу. Ну почему он не позвонил Беверли? Или Стэнли? Биллу, в конце концов? Почему когда требовалось сохранять хладнокровие и здравомыслие, он хватался именно за Эдди, который одним присутствием превращал мысли в кашу?

— Кстати, Эдс, у тебя же не будет проблем из-за этого? — спросил Ричи, чтобы хоть как-то разбить повисшую между ними тишину. — Ну, с Майрой.

Клики мышки по ту сторону эфира на мгновение прекратились. Ричи снова принялся жевать нижнюю губу, разрываясь между эйфорией и угрызениями совести, потому что у Эдди уже давно не было той окрыляющей свободы, которая могла позволить ему в любой момент сорваться и улететь по первому звонку. Но он всё равно собирался это сделать.

— Я… эм… — Эдди запнулся. — Думаю, я смогу объяснить это ей. Майра — она… — Ричи почти физически ощущал, насколько сложно ему было подбирать слова. — С Майрой проще, чем… чем было с мамой. Не волнуйся.

— Что, миссис Кей-младшая более продвинутая версия домашнего тирана миссис Кей две тысячи? — ляпнул Ричи и тут же прикусил язык. Ну какой ещё придурок будет просить друга о помощи и попутно поливать его законную жену дерьмом? Правильно, Ричи Тозиер! Самое глупое существо штата Калифорния, похлопайте. — Блять, Эдс, прости…

Однако тихий смех в динамике заставил его подавиться словами.

— Рич, теперь я просто обязан приехать хотя бы ради того, чтобы реально затолкать ногу в твой зад по самое колено. Так что жди меня сегодня к четырём. Встречать не надо, возьму такси.

Сжавшая сердце ледяная рука чуть ослабила хватку. Ричи плюхнулся на скрипнувший под его весом плетёный стул, снова чиркнул зажигалкой и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо тебе, Эдс. Правда спасибо.

— Пока не за что, старик, — произнёс Эдди. — И, эй, что бы у тебя там ни произошло, мы всё решим, будь уверен.

— Доктор Эдвард Каспбрак, — изменив голос так, чтобы было похоже на дикторов новостей, проговорил Ричи, — врач общей практики, поможет излечить любые болезни, а также — избавиться от паразитов и космических клоунов со склонностью к садизму. К слову, склонен к садизму сам, так что будьте начеку!

Эдди засмеялся громче.

— Ты действительно неисправим, но я этому даже рад, — хмыкнул он и, прежде чем Ричи успел что-то сказать, добавил: — А сейчас я, пожалуй, начну собираться, иначе опоздаю на самолёт. Увидимся, Рич.

Трубка, пискнув, замолчала. Ричи с протяжным выдохом откинулся на спинку стула и запрокинул голову.

— Веселье только начинается, Эдс, — пробормотал он и усмехнулся.

Небо было безоблачным, тусклые звёзды едва мерцали, придавленные огнями шумного города, который даже ночью напоминал улей. Лос-Анжелес не спал и призывал не спать всех, кто так или иначе оказывался в нём. Однако у Ричи сна ни в одном глаза не было вовсе не из-за праздности, о которой кричала каждая реклама, каждая вывеска роящихся вдоль дорог магазинчиков и пабов. Ему не давали спать внезапно обнаружившиеся обстоятельства. И эти обстоятельства должны будут постучаться в его дверь примерно в восемь или девять утра.

Ричи со стоном зажмурился, вновь воспроизводя в памяти недавний телефонный разговор.

Он в тот момент планировал укладываться. Даже шоу выбрал, чтобы уютно отключиться под него и проспать без сновидений до обеда, а то и дольше. Однако резкая вибрация мобильного выдернула его из накатывающей дрёмы, а высветившиеся на дисплее цифры стряхнули остатки сонливости. Ричи не любил незнакомые номера, последний такой перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову, запустив целую цепочку событий, приведших его к мыслям об одинокой старости и обязательном суициде лет в девяносто, когда его шарахнет маразмом. Но не ответить он всё равно не мог. Помимо прочего, в Ричи выросла уверенность, что если пугающая космическая скотина не смогла его уничтожить, это не под силу вообще никому.

Во всяком случае, если у этого кого-то нет при себе заряженного пистолета.

— Ричи Тозиер, слушаю.

Из динамика послышался резкий вдох, будто собеседник вообще не ждал, что трубку всё-таки снимут.

— Рич?.. Ричи? Это правда ты? — спустя мгновение неуверенно поинтересовался женский голос.

Ричи почувствовал облегчение. Единственными женщинами, которые ему звонили, были его агент и Беверли. И голоса обеих он знал слишком хорошо.

— Так точно, детка, — вскочив на любимого конька, тягуче произнёс Ричи. Телефоны знаменитостей нередко становились ходовым товаром в сети, поэтому не было ничего удивительно, что иногда ему начинали названивать фанаты. — Ричи Тозиер к твоим услугам.

На том конце провода опять образовалась пауза. Ричи про себя досчитал до десяти, вздохнул и, перевернувшись на бок, потянулся к клавиатуре, чтобы поставить шоу на паузу. Раскаты смеха из ноутбука мешали сосредоточиться.

Разлившаяся после этого в воздухе тишина вкупе с пропавшим даром речи у собеседницы показалась давящей.

— Слушай, — пробормотал Ричи, прижав ладонь к лицу, — я понимаю, что это дико волнительно и всё такое, но время позднее, так что давай созвонимся, скажем, ближе к полудню и помолчим в более бодрой обстановке. Обещаю прихлёбывать кофе так, чтобы бесить тебя как можно меньше. Что скажешь?

Динамик зашуршал, словно трубку прокатили микрофоном по толстому свитеру. Ричи стиснул зубы, ощутив нахлынувшее волной раздражение. Он любил общение с фанатами, те впитывали любую исторгаемую им хрень с такой готовностью, что невольно пробирало умилением. Но после изнуряющего рабочего дня томные вздохи в трубке — последнее, чего бы ему хотелось слышать перед сном.

— Детка?.. — опять попытался Ричи, решив, что если она снова промолчит, он просто прервёт связь.

— Ты ведь, — заговорила наконец девушка, — не помнишь меня. Я права?

Ричи нахмурился.

— Прости?

— Ты не помнишь меня, — увереннее повторила та. — Два года назад. Лас-Вегас, большое стенд-ап шоу, самая пьяная ночь в жизни! Отель после нас закрылся на ремонт. — Она сдавленно засмеялась.

В голове со скрипом провернулись шестерёнки. Ричи едва сдержался, чтобы не щёлкнуть пальцами. Было такое. Он едва успел вернуться из Дерри, получил нагоняй от агента за срыв шоу и был засунут в масштабный проект для опытных и начинающих комиков, который проходил в Вегасе. Чёрт подери, они ведь и вправду отмечали его окончание таким количеством алкоголя, что Ричи ещё неделю мучило похмелье. И больше всех с ним пила…

Как же её звали?..

Ричи прикусил губу.

— Милли… Минни… Молли?.. Эм…

— Марта, — спокойно поправила его девушка.

Ну хоть в одну букву попал.

— Марта, — медленно проговорил Ричи, истошно пытаясь вспомнить её лицо, но с того дня они больше не виделись, и, господи, прошло ведь два года! С чего бы ей?.. — И чем я могу помочь? Марта.

Марта снова сделала паузу. Ричи это стало нешуточно доставать.

— Дело в том… — Она запнулась, шумно вдохнула и на выдохе выпалила: — В общем, Ричи, у тебя есть дочь.

На этот раз замолчал Ричи. Несколько секунд он широко раскрытыми глазами таращился в погасший экран ноутбука, анализируя сказанное, затем хрюкнул и глупо, скрипуче захихикал. Это было так неожиданно, что он почти поверил. Интересно, чей это розыгрыш? Неужели Айрис, его агент, решила поразвлекаться? Не похоже на неё, но в последнюю их встречу он так её достал, что она пообещала обрушить на его голову все казни египетские. И, кажется, там как раз было что-то про детей.

— Отлично, просто вау, — выдавил Ричи, смахнув выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы. — Я не ожидал.

— Рич, — начала Марта, но он не дал ей закончить.

— Нет, правда, прикол удался, — произнёс он с должным количеством почтения, — я чуть не обделался! Знаешь, тебе бы в актрисы — играешь отменно. Чья, говоришь, это была идея? Если Айрис, скажи, что я пришлю на её имя букет. Нет! Целый вагон цветов, пусть подавится, мстительная стерва. Это я любя, если что. Ну, на случай, если она будет спрашивать, конечно. — Он снова зашёлся сдавленным хохотом.

Марта подождала, пока его нихрена не весёлый смех стихнет, и только после этого чётко, почти по слогам проговорила:

— Ричи, это не прикол. У тебя правда есть дочь, ей… год и три месяца, и мне очень, катастрофически срочно надо, чтобы ты побыл с ней, пока меня не будет. — Её голос сбился с уверенного звучания, речь стала дёрганой, торопливой. — Это всего на два месяца, может, три, но это маловероятно, а потом, клянусь, я заберу её и ты больше никогда о нас не услышишь! Мне не нужны твои деньги, не нужно имя, чтобы ты становился отцом или типа того, просто возьми её к себе ненадолго, пока я не устроюсь. Прошу тебя, Ричи, пожалуйста, от этого зависит буквально всё, я в безвыходной ситуации…

— Стоп.

Ричи едва узнал собственный голос. Соскочившее с языка слово прозвучало резко, сухо, оно продрало горло так, будто было увито колючей проволокой. Марта послушно затихла. Теперь замолчали они оба.

Несколько мгновений Ричи собирался с мыслями. Он сел, стряхнул с колен одеяло, затем поднялся на ноги, включил свет и щёлкнул кнопкой кофемашины. Уютное жужжание нагреваемой воды пробудило сонный рассудок, поплывший по кухне резкий аромат перемалываемых зёрен втолкнул в обмякшее тело заряд бодрости. Во всяком случае, отчасти. Теперь для полного счастья не хватало только воздуха, так что Ричи вышел на балкон и, сделав несколько сильных вдохов, упёрся свободной рукой в спинку плетёного стула.

— Так, Марта, — произнёс он, — у любой шутки есть выдержка, так что если её пережарить выходит пранк, а пранки я пиздец как не люблю.

Из динамика послышался тяжкий вздох.

— Ричи, послушай, — голос Марты наполнился твёрдостью, — я понимаю, как это звучит и… выглядит, и, поверь, я не стала бы обращаться к тебе, если бы у меня был выбор. То есть, ну, тебе эти проблемы даром не нужны, ты вряд ли хотел ребёнка и точно не опух от счастья, услышав, что что-то пошло вразрез с твоими планами. Но Лилли есть. И чтобы обеспечить её жизнь без твоего участия, мне нужно уехать на пару месяцев.

— Лилли, — слетело с губ раньше, чем Ричи успел себя одёрнуть.

— Да, Лилли, моя… наша малышка. — Марта заметно смягчилась от упоминания имени дочери, интонация наполнилась теплом и нежностью.

Ричи ощутил, как по загривку поползли колючие мурашки.

— Это бред, — сжав губы, процедил он.

— Рич… — Марта резко вернулась в реальность, только теперь её голос звучал утомлённо, почти измученно.

— Бред! — повторил Ричи, хлопнув ладонью по спинке стула. — Я не мог… у меня не может… Господи, Марта, я гей! У меня бы просто не встал!..

Марта в ответ разразилась смехом — тихим, блеклым.

— Давай ты отругаешь свой член за это как-нибудь потом, — хмыкнула она. — Утром мы прилетаем в Лос-Анжелес. И если у тебя есть хотя бы зачатки совести, приезжай в аэропорт.

— А если нет? — сглотнув, выдавил Ричи. Перед внутренним взором нарисовалось целое полотно со скандалами, заголовками журналов, твиттером в огне и гневной Айрис с развевающимися волосами на фоне горящей общественности. Господи, она же его прибьёт! И будет абсолютно права.

В этот раз молчание Марты длилось всего пару секунд.

— А если нет, — с явным усилием произнесла она, Ричи похолодел, услышав в её голосе тщательно сдерживаемые слёзы, — тебе придётся жить с этим. Если ты подумал, что у меня тут наготове море компромата и прочего дерьма в твой адрес, и в случае отказа я начну массовый сброс всего этого в сеть, ты не прав. Я не буду мстить, ходить на шоу, портить тебе карьеру и всё такое — у меня не тот склад характера. Мне просто очень нужна помощь, и так уж случилось, что ты — единственный, кто в состоянии её оказать.

Ричи грузно привалился к стулу, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Ослабшие колени затряслись, лоб обильно покрылся испариной, несмотря на ночную прохладу. Он был ошеломлён, опустошён, по-прежнему не верил в происходящее, но все сроки даже для затянувшихся шуток уже прошли, и раз из-за двери до сих пор никто не выпрыгнул с камерой и воплями «трали-вали, мы тебя наебали!», могло ли так статься, что это всё… правда?

В памяти болезненной вспышкой возникла картинка: белые стены, кабинет, врач, держащий такой же ослепительно белый лист, тщательно замаскированное равнодушие и «к сожалению, вы не можете иметь детей».

Уцепившись за это, Ричи облизал пересохшие губы и прохрипел:

— Но я бесплоден. Когда та… господи, как её… В общем, сто лет назад на меня уже пытались повесить ребёнка, пришлось сделать анализ. У меня всё ещё хранится заключение.

Марта снова вздохнула — глубоко и тяжко.

— Рич, это твой ребёнок, — с нажимом произнесла она. — Если захочешь, можем сделать любые тесты — что угодно, я в буквальном смысле готова на всё. Но давай отложим все формальности на моё возвращение. Сейчас у меня просто нет на это времени.

Ричи с силой стиснул пальцами спинку стула — так, что заболели ногти. В голове раздался высокий голос Айрис, отчитывающий его за неумение держать член в штанах. Он тогда понятия не имел, что не может иметь детей, сделал тест исключительно ради того, чтобы не засветиться с ориентацией. И не сказать, что результаты его так уж расстроили. Ричи не собирался продолжать род Тозиеров, не планировал ни усыновлений, ни прочей подобной хрени, ему и с собой одним жилось несладко. Он знал, что Беверли и Бен хотели семью, знал, что Стэн и Патти после нескольких лет бесплодных попыток наконец-то сумели, что Билл и Одра, Майк, даже Эдди так или иначе собирались заводить детей. Но для Ричи это выглядело как злая ирония. Последний гадкий привет от космического паразита.

Но если был хотя бы один шанс, что это правда…

— Боже, ну я и влип, — прошептал он, а затем громче произнёс: — Слушай, я… Я, — он прикрыл глаза ладонью, собираясь с силами, — пришлю за тобой такси. Скинь номер рейса и время прилёта.

Спустя несколько минут он открыл список контактов и не глядя набрал номер. Первый, который вспыхнул в памяти. Единственный, который он знал наизусть.


	2. Chapter 2

В ту ночь Ричи так и не сомкнул глаз. Поэтому едва Марта перешагнула порог квартиры, первое, что она сделала, — присвистнула при виде его покрасневших глаз, набрякших тёмных мешков и чётче обозначившихся морщин. Ричи прекрасно знал, что и в лучшие времена едва ли претендовал на роль красавца, поэтому отреагировал кривой усмешкой. Да, она явно не выиграла эту жизнь, обратив на него внимание два года назад, и ближайшие пару месяцев ему предстояло нянчить их общий проёб.

— Здравствуй, Рич, — тихо произнесла Марта, когда дверь с щелчком закрылась за её спиной. — Давно не виделись.

Да уж, подумал Ричи, всеми правдами и неправдами стараясь не опускать взгляда. Внутри противно вибрировало, будто все органы разом вошли в резонанс, и это было отнюдь не от понимания, что как бы он ни бегал от ответственности, та его в конце концов нагнала. Ричи во все глаза смотрел на Марту и чувствовал скользящий вдоль позвоночника мороз.

— Д-да, давненько, — выдавил он наконец, нервно почесав шею. — Ты… эм… что-то сделала с волосами? В смысле, ты вроде носила другую стрижку.

Пришлось провести за штудированием фейсбука сраную вечность, прежде чем Ричи нашёл её фотографии в чьей-то галерее. Это было фото той самой пьянки двухгодичной давности. Пьяный Лас-Вегас, ночь в отеле. Групповой снимок их обширной тусовки, которая решила отметить завершение шоу самым тривиальным способом. Ричи там тоже присутствовал — он висел на Марте, в одной руке держа бутылку «Джек Дениелс», а второй — пытаясь показать рокерскую козу. И выглядел он при этом как дерьмо. Обросший, неухоженный, едва оправившийся после возвращения из Дерри и битвы с Пеннивайзом — странно, что люди тогда не шарахались от него. Крошечная, похожая на лесную фею Марта казалась сказочной принцессой. То есть она действительно была привлекательной — это становилось понятно даже по всратому качеству фото, и в любой другой ситуации Ричи не преминул бы возможностью приударить. Но Ричи оставался геем. Безнадёжным, испытывающим к женщинам исключительно платонические чувства.

Однако сейчас, когда Марта предстала перед ним сама, в HD, в полный рост и размер, Ричи захотелось заскулить и спрятаться в кладовку. Потому что несмотря на плавные женственные изгибы фигуры, несмотря на отросшие ниже плеч волосы и вытравленный до нежно-рыжего оттенка цвет, она всё ещё до страшного напоминала одного конкретного человека. И тогда, два года назад, будучи угловатой, с короткими тёмно-каштановыми волосами, она просто не могла вызвать у Ричи иных ассоциаций.

«Господи, — мысленно взвыл Ричи, искренне надеясь, что его ненатуральная улыбка не стекла на подбородок, — я трахнул женскую версию Эдди!»

Марта, дёрнув бровью, хмыкнула.

— Что, всё-таки нашёл мои фото в интернете? Странно, я вроде удаляла свой аккаунт.

Ричи зашёлся булькающим смехом.

— Что просачивается в интернет, остаётся в интернете. Так что я убил на это хренову тучу времени, но, да, нашёл.

— Потрясающая целеустремлённость.

Марта растянула губы в усмешке, и Ричи пробило очередной волной паники. Внешностью их сходство с Эдди явно не ограничивалось. После воссоединения неудачники, конечно, проводили вместе не так много времени, как хотелось бы, почти у всех них круто поменялись жизни: Беверли погрязла в судебных тяжбах с бывшим мужем, у Стэна и Патти родился ребёнок, Майк с помощью Эдди перебрался в Бостон. Но они всё равно старались устраивать общие сборища, поддерживать связь через видео-чаты. И из того, что Ричи успел с жадностью впитать за время их налаживающегося общения, можно было делать выводы. Неутешительные, мало настраивающие на позитив выводы. Марта просто попалась под руку, когда Ричи ломало изнутри старыми-новыми чувствами, ломало посттравматическим расстройством и накатывающими паническими атаками. Потому что теперь, когда неудачники снова были вместе, старые страхи обрели силу. Его могли раскрыть. В любой чёртов момент.

Наверное, за это следовало как минимум извиниться. Или хотя бы попытаться. Но как?

— Я… эм… — Ричи зажмурился, протолкнув ладонь под очки, чтобы сжать пальцами переносицу. Он всё ещё боялся смотреть на ребёнка в руках Марты. — Господи, я так редко принимаю гостей, что вообще не умею вести себя правильно. Вы проходите, — он махнул рукой, — там гостиная, располагайтесь. А я пока, не знаю, чай сделаю. Или ты предпочитаешь кофе? Тебе же можно кофе? Есть молотый, в зёрнах, даже растворимый, если его не вылакала Айрис. Я могу в магазин сходить, если понадобится, ты только…

Осторожное прикосновение к предплечью заставило его проглотить остаток фразы. Он с трудом понимал, что несёт, слова собирались на языке так кучно, что он едва мог шевелить челюстью. Но мягкий взгляд Марты будто сбил пену с пузырящейся истерики.

— Рич, — произнесла она, открыто глядя в глаза Ричи, — всё в порядке, не нужно так стараться.

Её рука казалась слишком маленькой, пальцы — тонкими, а кожа — бледной по сравнению с его. Она всё ещё выглядела, будто сбежавшая из леса фея. И это, наверное, было единственным, что кардинально отличало её от Эдди.

Не удержавшись, Ричи искоса глянул вниз и едва не вздрогнул, перехватив направленный на него взгляд. Синие глаза, аккуратно причёсанные волосы, которых пока было не так много, чтобы судить о цвете, сжатые губы. Если бы не тихонько вздымающаяся грудная клетка, он бы подумал, что Марта держит куклу — настолько бесшумной и неподвижной была девочка. Но затем она моргнула, сморщила нос, из-за чего всё её лицо будто ожило. И улыбнулась.

Грудь сдавило почти до боли.

— Ох, Марта, — выдохнул Ричи, ощутив груз такой ответственности, что на мгновение стало страшно.

Два года. Два чёртовых года!

— Почему?..

Ладонь Марты с предплечья взметнулась к его лицу, ласково огладила заросшую щетиной щёку.

— Потому что это было моё решение. Вот такая я эгоистка.

— Но ты ведь… — Ричи едва не задыхался от прилива чувств. — Ты могла позвонить, рассказать, мы бы…

— Что? — перебила Марта. Тёплая улыбка снова трансформировалась в усмешку. — Поженились?

— Ну, — горло перехватило, — нет.

Марта разразилась невесёлым смехом.

— Рич, между нами нет и не было любви, мы друг другу никто. Та ночь случилась только потому, что мы были пьяны и одиноки. — Она натужно выдохнула. — К тому же твоя карьера после Лас-Вегаса резко пошла в гору, в то время как моя сдулась из-за токсикоза и прочего сопутствующего беременности дерьма. Мне… — Она набрала в грудь воздуха, на миг прикрыв глаза. — Мне страшно не хотелось уподобляться тем, кто использует грязные методы, чтобы притереться к славе. Потому что тогда это выглядело бы именно так. Ну и вспомни свою реакцию на вчерашний звонок. Думаешь, мне доставило удовольствие слышать… то, что я услышала?

Ричи не нашёлся с ответом. Он смотрел на Марту, на избороздившие её лоб морщинки, когда она подняла брови, на сжатый в линию рот. Смотрел и думал, какой же он осёл.

— Прости.

Марта застыла. Секунду-вторую она смотрела на Ричи так, будто в любой момент готова была разрыдаться, затем сделала глубокий вдох и неловко качнула головой.

— Всё в порядке. Я сейчас немного на взводе из-за… всего этого, поэтому ты меня тоже прости.

Ричи переступил с ноги на ногу. Он сомневался, что Марта поняла, что именно он вкладывал в свои извинения, но разговаривать об этом сейчас едва ли было своевременно. Она действительно была на взводе. Как, впрочем, и он.

— Ну так… — Он пожал плечами. — Может, вы всё-таки пройдёте в гостиную? Я могу, конечно, принести чайник сюда, мы сядем на твои чемоданы и ощутим дух предков, которые буквально жили на вокзалах, колеся по стране в поисках лучшей жизни. Но я слишком стар, чтобы сидеть долго в одной позе. Ты меня потом не разогнёшь.

На лицо Марты тут же вернулась улыбка.

— Дух предков, конечно, хорошо, но мне тоже давно не двадцать, так что, пожалуй, я воспользуюсь приглашением.

— Ух! — Ричи потряс в воздухе кулаком. — Не теряй настроя, моя престарелая леди, сейчас я бахну нам лечебного бальзама в рюмки, занюхаем нашатырём и закусим валидолом. А потом всё-таки выпьем кофе на свой страх и риск. Но ты не переживай, скорая у меня на быстром наборе.

Марта рассмеялась, дочка в её руках тоже оживилась.

— Я рада, что ты остался прежним, Ричи Балабол, — хмыкнула она. — И ещё, — она опять дотронулась до его руки, — спасибо.

Ричи, дёрнувшись, постарался не слишком очевидно отодвинуться.

— Женщина, из-за меня на твоей шее ближайшие восемнадцать лет будет висеть вотакенная ответственность! О какой благодарности вообще речь? — Место, которого касались её пальцы, зудело, почти саднило, тянуло нервно почесаться.

Марта в ответ покачала головой.

— Я вряд ли смогу тебе объяснить, — сказала она. — Не сейчас. Но если захочешь снова спросить об этом, когда я вернусь за Лилли, буду рада поговорить.

Ещё раз огладив вытянувшееся лицо Ричи тёплым взглядом, она развернулась и ушла в сторону гостиной. Ричи же так и остался бестолково моргать ей вслед.

Уехала Марта спустя пару часов. Она тщательно проинструктировала Ричи, проследила, чтобы тот записал особо сложные моменты и трижды перечитал при ней, выгрузила половину чемодана прямо на диван, заставив Ричи испытать священный ужас от количества различных приспособлений для детей. Затем она крепко обняла Лилли, обняла Ричи, пообещала звонить каждый вечер. И ушла. Ричи остался в своей роскошной многокомнатной квартире наедине с совершенно посторонним человеком. И этот человек смотрел на него огромными синими глазищами почти неотрывно.

— Ну, — Ричи провёл ладонью по волосам, — хорошо, что ты хотя бы не плачешь.

Будто поняв, что именно он имел в виду, Лилли тут же покраснела, сморщила личико до крайне непривлекательного вида и хныкнула. Желудок Ричи съёжился.

— О, нет! — выдохнул он. — О, нет-нет-нет, не вздумай!

В следующую секунду стены сотряс громовой рёв. Ричи понятия не имел, где в этом умилительно крошечном теле прятался усилитель воя, но уже через мгновение у него заложило уши, а ещё через мгновение — разболелась голова. Это был диапазон диапазонов, мощная деморализующая волна отчаяния. И Ричи ощущал почти нестерпимое желание позвонить Эдди, попросить его передать трубку пилоту и зарычать, чтобы тот поддал газку, иначе он не выживет. Он уже сейчас ощущал себя большим, неуклюжим и беспомощным. Хотелось как можно скорее обзавестись партнёром по панике, чтобы они орали в унисон с годовалым ребёнком, потому что одному заниматься этим было как-то несолидно.

— Соска! — вспомнил Ричи и стрелой кинулся к оставленной на журнальном столике сумке. — Где-то тут… Марта сказала, что это чуть ли не единственный способ заткнуть тебя…

Когда пальцы наконец-то наткнулись на гладкое пластиковое кольцо, Ричи застонал от облегчения. Он в один прыжок оказался рядом с заливающейся Лилли, осторожно вложил ей в рот пустышку и едва не оглох от вдарившей по ушам тишины. Блестящие от слёз глаза снова распахнулись, по-прежнему красное лицо разгладилось. Лилли уставилась на Ричи так, будто это он мгновение назад верещал сиреной.

— Ох, твою мать, — просипел Ричи, — ну, это было не так сложно. Если я примотаю эту хрень к тебе скотчем, может, мы и протянем до возвращения твоей мамочки. Ну или хотя бы до приезда дяди Эдди. Что скажешь?

Лилли моргнула, неловко взмахнула ручонками и потянулась к длинной, похожей на гусеницу игрушке. Тихое причмокивание раздражало не так сильно, как плач, поэтому Ричи тяжело плюхнулся рядом на ковёр и потянулся к забытой на столешнице кружке, в которой до сих пор плескался кофе. Давным-давно остывший, мерзкий на вкус, но сейчас его мало что волновало.

Эдди появился спустя три часа. Ричи успел задремать прямо на полу, поэтому когда в дверь позвонили, первым делом он выругался — тело затекло буквально во всех местах, так что выпростать подогнутые ноги оказалось задачей не из лёгких. Как, впрочем, и разогнуть спину.

Лилли за его действиями наблюдала с осторожным любопытством. Она по-прежнему держала во рту соску, а в руках — страшную пластиковую гусеницу, в каждом из звеньев которой что-то громыхало. Было настоящим подарком, что она за это время не сдвинулась с места, да и вообще вела себя поразительно тихо. Но Ричи так нахлебался говна за эту жизнь, что не верил в удачу. Он не сомневался — впереди его ждало море сюрпризов.

— Господи, ты что, из соседнего штата тащился? — возмутился Эдди, когда Ричи наконец-то донёс тело до двери. От вида его недовольной физиономии в груди разлилось тепло.

Ричи сделал шаг назад, чтобы пропустить его в квартиру, и озадаченно вздёрнул бровь, не обнаружив в коридоре здоровенных баулов. Эдди что, приехал к нему налегке? Не упаковав половину аптеки с фармацевтом в придачу на всякий пожарный? Как-то… странно.

— Я уже подумал, что ты куда-то слинял.

Ричи невесело усмехнулся, почёсывая голову. Ах если бы.

— Я… задремал типа. На полу. Было очень непросто собрать себя в кучу, знаешь ли.

Лицо Эдди скривилось.

— Да-да, старость не радость, всё прочее. Мы в курсе, что не молодеем. — Затем он улыбнулся, светло и радостно, и сгрёб Ричи в объятия.

Ричи остолбенел. До сих пор сонное сознание поплыло, взметнувшиеся руки замерли, так и не прикоснувшись. Ему хотелось обнять Эдди в ответ, хотелось стиснуть так, чтобы тот крякнул и обвинил его в умышленном причинении вреда здоровью. Но он не мог. Потому что если в детстве он находил для себя оправдания излишней тактильности, сейчас точно знал — за его желанием быть как можно ближе крылся смысл. Это было нечестно.

— Если я скажу, что соскучился, ты же оборжёшь меня с ног до головы? — пробубнил Эдди ему в плечо.

Ричи зажмурился, стиснул зубы.

Нечестно.

Затем он заставил себя улыбнуться, пару раз неловко хлопнул Эдди по лопаткам ладонью и хмыкнул:

— Даже не сомневайся.

Грудь Эдди завибрировала от смеха.

— Тогда иди на хуй. Глаза б мои тебя не видели.

— Я тоже, чувак, — Ричи проглотил застрявший в горле ком, — я тоже.

На миг всё отступило — проблемы, неприятности, мысли одна другой страшнее. Ричи впитывался в Эдди, в исходящий от него запах улицы и выхлопных газов, в тепло его объятий и слов. Не хотелось ни говорить, ни шевелиться. Но затем пальцы Эдди резко сжали футболку на его спине, и реальность вернулась на пару с надрывным ошеломлённым:

— Это что, ребёнок?!

Ричи с тяжким вздохом шагнул назад. Он обернулся в сторону гостиной, нашёл взглядом Лилли, которая сосредоточенно держалась за край кофейного столика в попытке устоять на ногах, и растянул губы.

— Да. Знакомься, это Лилли. Моя… эм… дочь.

Он не хотел смотреть на Эдди, не хотел видеть на его лице шок и непонимание. Но стоять жопой к другу, который примчался по первому зову, было как-то невежливо, поэтому он всё-таки повернулся и едва не отшатнулся, поняв, что шок и непонимание — явное преуменьшение. То, что отразилось в глазах Эдди, мало поддавалось вообще хоть какому-нибудь описанию. Настоящая буря. Шквал.

— Стоп, — выдавил Эдди после нескольких мгновений звенящей тишины. — Стоп-стоп-стоп! Ты… ты не говорил, что у тебя родился ребёнок. Ты даже… даже не намекал ни разу! В смысле, мы ведь друзья и я нихуя не понимаю, как ты мог скрывать от меня… от нас, что ты стал отцом!

Во рту стало кисло от прозвучавшей в его голосе обиды. Ричи нервно усмехнулся, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. С тех пор как он постригся, бардака на голове стало значительно меньше, но и медитативности солидно поубавилось. Его это больше не успокаивало.

— Да я как бы сам узнал об этом меньше суток назад. Примерно за полчаса до того, как связался с тобой. Так что, эй, меня не за что ругать!

— В смысле?! — Эдди всплеснул руками.

Ричи пробрало раздражением.

— В прямом! — огрызнулся он. — Мне позвонила девчонка, лица которой я не вспомнил, даже когда посмотрел её фото, сказала, что я, оказывается, вот уже год и три месяца отец. Причём знаешь, что самое смешное? Я бы так и остался в неведении, если бы ей не понадобилась помощь!

— То есть ты два года назад лёг в постель с первой попавшейся женщиной и даже не потрудился использовать презервативы? Тебе что, четырнадцать?!

— Мне сорок, твою мать, и я ебанутый, так получилось! Далеко не всем нужно жениться и вместо колец обмениваться справками из венерического диспансера, чтобы разок потрахаться, уж простите!

Лицо Эдди превратилось в маску. Он побелел так, что Ричи испугался, как бы его удар не хватил. Он судорожно припомнил — сохранились ли в аптечке ингаляторы, которые купил и хранил специально для таких случаев. Но вместо того чтобы начать задыхаться, Эдди упёрся кулаками в бока, прикрыл глаза и медленно, очень медленно выдохнул. Цвет его лица постепенно вернулся в норму.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, какие болезни мог подхватить из-за своей безответственности? — пробормотал он. — Это, блять, не шутки, Ричи! В мире свирепствует СПИД, а ты… — Он закрыл глаза, снова вдохнул и так же степенно выдохнул. — Я обрёл вас всех спустя двадцать семь лет полного непонимания, куда я иду по жизни и зачем, и сейчас, когда всё это наконец-то обрело смысл, мне даже думать больно о том, что кого-то из вас может не стать. Я не вынесу… я просто не смогу…

Ричи сжал губы. Вспыхнувшее минутой ранее раздражение пошло на убыль, смытое приливом вины, захотелось снова обнять Эдди, сказать, что он не такое уж безалаберное чмо. Но, увы, последствие его неосмотрительности уже училось ходить, так что страхи Эдди были отнюдь не беспочвенными.

— Прости, — Ричи опять провёл ладонью по волосам, — это правда… В смысле, ну, я нечасто не позволяю себе такие связи.

«Особенно с женщинами», — мысленно добавил он.

— А для этого «часто» и не надо, — невесело усмехнулся Эдди. — Достаточно одного раза — и всё. Тебя нет.

В желудке разлилась воющая пустота. Ричи понимал, почему Эдди так вспылил, чёрт подери, он отреагировал бы так же. Но всей ситуации он всё равно рассказать не мог. Хотел, но не мог, иначе одним человеком в его жизни стало бы меньше. Человеком, которого он совершенно точно не хотел больше терять.

— Прости, — повторил Ричи, опустив голову.

Эдди в ответ вздохнул.

— Я бы сказал, что всё обошлось, раз ты до сих пор жив, но… — Он многозначительно замолчал, опять уставившись на Лилли.

Ричи тоже кинул на неё взгляд поверх плеча. Да уж, это точно была злая ирония, самая злая из тех, что ему приходилось переживать.

— Ну так… — Он перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно. — Не хочешь пройти, типа познакомиться поближе, всё такое? То есть пойми меня правильно, я люблю свою прихожую, готов тут сутками зависать. Но за сегодня она достаточно повидала, давай дадим ей передохнуть.

Эдди поджал губы.

— С удовольствием. Сразу после того, как ты расскажешь, для чего позвал меня, потому что если нужно действовать, лучше начать как можно раньше. Примерно сейчас.

Ричи захотелось рассмеяться. Но он не стал.

— Как бы тебе сказать, — он почесал грудь, — считай, что мы уже начали. Действовать, в смысле.

— Начали? — Эдди округлил глаза.

— Именно. Потому что Лилли как бы и есть причина, почему я позвал тебя.

Глаза Эдди вмиг стали квадратными. Он приоткрыл рот, выпучившись на Ричи как на восьмое чудо света, ну или как на глобальную катастрофу, грозящую стереть с лица земли всё живое. Затем с шумом втянул носом воздух.

— Ты… — выдавил он. — Хочешь сказать, ты позвал меня ради этого? Выдернул меня в половину четвёртого утра из кровати, развёл настоящую трагедию, вынудил притащиться на другой конец континента, чтобы… показать ребёнка? — Ричи на всякий случай сделал шаг назад. — Да ты в своём уме вообще?!

От прокатившегося по стенам вопля Ричи вздрогнул, Лилли шлёпнулась обратно на пол и незамедлительно начала хныкать.

— Господи, Эдс, сбавь громкость, ты напугал малышку! — прошипел Ричи, кинувшись в гостиную.

Подхватив Лилли на руки, он принялся неловко укачивать её, холодея от мысли, что сейчас в его квартире слишком много орущих людей. И если они начнут делать это хором, он разорётся сам — возможно, пронзительнее и громче, чем они вместе взятые.

Однако Эдди быстро сообразил, что к чему, поэтому следующую фразу выпалил шёпотом:

— Ты хоть понимаешь, на что мне пришлось пойти, чтобы устроить эту поездку? Работа, Майра — у меня чуть мозг не взорвался от попыток в сжатые сроки объяснить, что мне очень нужно, что это вопрос жизни и смерти и тому подобное! Да я никогда столько успокоительных не принимал, но чтобы удержать себя в руках и не начать слать всех подряд, потому что моему другу понадобилась помощь и у меня тупо не хватало времени для внятных разговоров, я сожрал целую горсть! Горсть, Ричи!

Ричи нервно облизал губы, продолжая дёргаться с кряхтящей дочкой на руках.

— Ну… у меня есть энергетик, если нужно.

— Да ты!..

— Тише ты, блять, она только начала успокаиваться!

Эдди, застонав, плюхнулся на диван и накрыл лицо ладонями. Ричи ощутил очередной прилив вины. Осторожно приблизившись, он присел рядом и кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание. Эдди даже не шелохнулся.

— Слушай, эм… Только не бей! У меня всё ещё на руках ребёнок.

— Так поставь её, чтобы я смог оторвать тебе ебальник, — глухо рыкнул Эдди. Он убрал руки и посмотрел на Ричи так, что у того засосало под ложечкой. — Я волновался. Я, твою мать, настоящий ад пережил, пока собирался, летел сюда, потому что реально думал, что ты вляпался в неприятности. Готов был даже труп помогать прятать, если потребуется! А ты!.. — Он с усталым выдохом запрокинул голову на спинку дивана.

Ричи сглотнул, во все глаза глядя на его лицо. Врать себе было бесполезно — его слова тронули в душе ту самую струну, которая мгновенно отозвалась хрустальным звоном и заполнила сердце теплом и любовью. И как бы сейчас ни было совестно, Ричи чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.

— И почему вообще я? — продолжил Эдди, всплеснув руками. — Ты мог позвонить Беверли или, я не знаю, Стэну, у него как раз схожий геморрой. На кой чёрт тебе потребовалось вытягивать меня?

— Ну, — Ричи почесал переносицу, поддетые пальцами очки весело подпрыгнули, — как бы сказать… Я застрял с Лилли примерно на два месяца. Три, в худшем случае. И понял, что не вывезу один.

— Два месяца?! — срывающимся на пронзительное сипение шёпотом повторил Эдди.

Ричи нервно хмыкнул.

— Ну…

— Или три?! — Эдди со сдавленным стоном снова уткнулся лицом в ладони. — Если бы не действие седативных, я бы уже тебя придушил, честно.

— Тогда энергетик отменяется? — ещё более нервно пробормотал Ричи.

Эдди одарил его таким взглядом, что ему самому захотелось к кому-нибудь на ручки.

— Ты, кстати, не ответил. Почему я? У меня примерно ноль опыта в общении с детьми, я понятия не имею, с какой стороны к ним приближаться, чтобы не вызвать истерику. Да и рожа у меня, сам видишь, малопривлекательная и не особо улыбчивая. К тому же после Дерри у меня начисто сломался фильтр речи, как и контроль гнева, я ругаюсь, даже не осознавая этого. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы первым словом твоей дочери стало «пиздец»?

В груди мазнуло теплом, Ричи не сумел удержаться от улыбки. Он мог затянуть часовую лекцию о том, насколько Эдди несправедлив к себе, мог долго и нудно расталкивать по полочкам причины своего поступка, но о главном всё равно пришлось бы умолчать. Поэтому не стоило даже начинать.

— Ну ты же типа горел желанием стать отцом, — пожав плечами, произнёс Ричи.

Лицо Эдди вытянулось.

— Рич, — выдохнул он, нахмурившись, — я вообще-то хотел стать отцом своему ребёнку, а не твоему. Это немного охренеть какие разные вещи.

Погладив притихшую Лилли по шелковистым коротким волосикам, Ричи растянул губы в лягушачьей ухмылке.

— Считай это тест-драйвом. Типа на профпригодность или хрен знает, как это отцовство называется. Не справишься с Лилли — значит, не справишься вообще.

Эдди пронзил его долгим внимательным взглядом. Несколько секунд напряжённой тишины скользили по ушам тиканьем настенных часов, сгустилось настолько, что стало трудно дышать, а затем неожиданно резко рассеялось. Эдди заметно расслабился, удобнее облокотился на спинку дивана и прищурился.

— Иными словами, ты без меня не справишься? — спросил он с таким самодовольством, что Ричи захотелось насмерть подавиться истеричным смешком.

— Я сдохну, Спагетти, — вложив в голос минимум сарказма и максимум искренности, произнёс он, — спаси меня, прошу.

Эдди рассмеялся. С лица ушла недоверчивая бледная маска, хмурый настороженный взгляд сверкнул так задорно и знакомо, будто они вернулись туда, в далёкие школьные времена. Ричи ощутил, что вновь стал проваливаться — пока медленно, нехотя, но слишком очевидно, чтобы не обращать внимания.

Интересно, существовал ли вообще лимит у детской влюблённости?

Тоже откинувшись на спинку дивана, Ричи осторожно придвинулся к Эдди и легонько пихнул его плечом.

— Эй, я знаю, что в шаге от насильственной смерти и всё такое, но… спасибо. Вряд ли кто примчался бы ко мне на выручку в такие сжатые сроки, да ещё и толком не узнав подробностей.

Уголки губ Эдди дрогнули, на щеках появились ямочки. У Ричи тут же пересохло во рту, когда на одной из них он разглядел чётче обозначившийся белесый шрам.

— Так поступил бы любой из нас, — произнёс он, дёрнув плечом. — Любой из неудачников.

Да уж, подумал Ричи и перевёл взгляд на Лилли. Та, свернувшись уютным калачиком, посапывала; соска всё ещё была зажата в её рту, пластиковое кольцо мягко покачивалось в такт причмокиваниям. Губы против воли тронула улыбка, в груди разлилось осторожное пугливое тепло. Ричи хотел и не хотел верить в происходящее, он боялся до усрачки грядущих перемен, потому что теперь, с появлением ребёнка, те явно были не за горами. Но пока рядом оставался Эдди, он чувствовал, что справится.


	3. Chapter 3

Беверли хохотала в трубку так долго, что Ричи решил включить таймер. Две минуты сорок восемь секунд она буквально не затыкалась, наполняя кухню чуть искажённым из-за помех искренним смехом. В какой-то момент даже показалось, что она умрёт от нехватки воздуха. Но затем она крикнула в сторону «Бен! Бен, иди сюда, такое расскажу!», и ещё три минуты двенадцать секунд над Ричи потешались уже двое.

Поджав губы, Ричи кинул на Эдди осуждающий взгляд. Идея потревожить Беверли всецело принадлежала именно ему, поэтому Ричи не задумался ни на единое сраное мгновение. Он доверял Эдди, потому что всякая херотень могла прийти в голову кому угодно, только не ему — он слишком очковал и вечно искал безопасные пути. К тому же он работал ебучим аналитиком рисков, в конце концов! Поэтому едва Эдди открыл рот и предложил звякнуть Беверли, потому что «я еле неделю внеочередного отпуска у начальника выбил, нужен запасной вариант», Ричи сразу схватился за телефон. И пожалел об этом, ну, секунд через сорок, когда в двух словах объяснил суть проблемы и услышал первый сдавленный всхрюк в динамике.

— Ну спасибо тебе, гений, блять! — беззвучно произнёс он.

Эдди, вздёрнув брови, развёл руками. Типа кто ж знал. Ричи знал. Одна тупая шутка про женитьбу на миссис Кей в своё время вызвала такой шквал, что новость о ребёнке наверняка должна была стать настоящим взрывом. Ну и вот, взрыв случился, ошмётки самооценки Ричи Тозиера стекают по стенам.

— Это не моя вина! — отчаянно просемафорил Эдди.

«Нет, твоя!» — обличающе ткнув в его сторону пальцем, зыркнул Ричи, а вслух произнёс:

— Я так понимаю, вам нужно время, чтобы в себя там прийти, не знаю, квартиру проветрить, рыбок накормить, мусор выкинуть. Так что давай созвонимся попозже, когда вы перестанете ржать надо мной как две ебучие гиены!

— Боже, Ричи, прости, пожалуйста, — задыхаясь, выдавила Беверли. Ричи почти видел, как она промокает глаза притащенными Беном салфетками. Сладкая, мать их, парочка! — Просто это было так внезапно, что я сперва подумала, будто ты прикалываешься. Ну, знаешь, как обычно. А потом поняла, что это не шутка, и немного удивилась.

— Да уж, — кисло протянул Ричи, снова глянув на Эдди так, что тот немедленно отвернулся. — Шесть минут минут искреннего шока, тебе бы в Книгу Рекордов с такими результатами.

— Рич, ну не обижайся, — голос Беверли сделался елейным, сладким, — я правда не хотела смеяться.

— Настолько не хотела, что позвала Бена как группу поддержки? Браво! Настоящие друзья, последние тридцать лет именно о таких и мечтал!

— Брось, Рич, — в разговор вклинился Бен, — ты как маленький, в самом деле.

— Серьёзно? Это мне говорит мистер «Я буду скрывать свои чувства, пока Невиданная Космическая Хуёмбола не разлучит нас»? — Ричи осёкся, перехватив взгляд Эдди.

Да, это было явным перегибом. Ни Бен, ни любой из них не заслужили припоминания старых страхов. Тем более Ричи едва ли было позволено ехидничать на тему тайной влюблённости — с его-то ворохом секретов. Поэтому он с шипением втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, подержал его в лёгких и выдохнул уже немного спокойнее.

— Ладно, прости, я веду себя как говно, это было совсем не обязательно.

К счастью, Бен ни капли не обиделся. Ричи порой подозревал, что он и слова-то такого не знал, не говоря уже об умении им пользоваться.

— Забей, — фыркнул он с такой лёгкостью, что Ричи на короткий миг почувствовал себя немного лучше.

— Итак, — протянул он, кашлянув для острастки, — когда мы все наконец-то проржались и опустили хорошо всем известного Балабола ниже плинтуса…

— Рич! — С губ Беверли сорвался ещё один смешок, но Ричи это проигнорировал.

— …смею надеяться, что чувство вины таки притащит ваши задницы сюда. Типа в качестве моральной компенсации за истреблённые нервные клетки и чувство собственного достоинства. Скажем, — он прикусил губу, глянув на напрягшегося Эдди, — на месяц? Для начала?

— Ох, Рич, — снова подала голос Беверли и тут же замолчала.

Ричи ощутил, как в животе холодно и осклизло шевельнулось что-то, и постарался исправиться:

— Хотя, знаете, подойдёт и пара недель. Ну, ты пару недель, Бен пару недель — всё честно.

На этот раз в динамике стало совсем тихо. Ричи готов был поклясться, что Беверли и Бен обменялись жалобными взглядами, и он, чёрт подери, знал это молчание наизусть с тех пор, как являлся начинающим комиком. Каждый сраный раз перед отказом его потчевали этим многозначительным ничем, которое длилось от пары секунд до полуминуты.

— Милый, мы бы рады кинуться тебе на помощь.

— Но? — уже ни на что не надеясь, выдохнул Ричи.

— Но у Бена со дня на день начинается проект в Чикаго, он никуда не сможет вырваться при всём желании, а я… — Беверли замялась. — Мне нужно побывать на модном показе в Буэнос-Айресе. Очень многое зависит от этой поездки, Ричи, потому что, ну, знаешь, Том…

Ричи зажмурился, поддел очки тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы прижать кончики пальцев к векам. Да, он был в курсе. После развода «Роган Марш» распались на «Марш» и «я сделаю всё, чтобы уничтожить твою карьеру», потому что у бывшего мужа Беверли было ноль таланта во всём, что касалось моды, зато оказалось поразительно много ненависти и желания отыграться. Последний год Беверли буквально зубами выгрызала себе новое место под солнцем, и давить на совесть при таких обстоятельствах было слишком бесчеловечно.

— Ясно.

Больше добавить было нечего.

— Позвони Биллу! — торопливо предложила Беверли. — Они с Одрой ведь хотят завести ребёнка. Думаю, развить кое-какие навыки им не помешает.

Ричи в красках представил, как опять пересказывает свою проблему и ещё несколько минут слушает чужой заливистый смех, и тяжко вздохнул. Нет, спасибо, у него и без того истоптанная в хлам самооценка, достаточно того, что он заочно знает, какого мнения о нём остальные.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Тогда Эдди, — решительно продолжила Беверли.

Ричи, дёрнувшись, повернул голову. Эдди встретил его взгляд с хмурой настороженностью. Ещё до звонка они договорились, что не станут говорить Беверли о том, что он уже тут, не то у неё появилась бы вполне логичная возможность отмазаться. И теперь Беверли буквально поставила их в тупик.

— Что, полагаешь, его материнский инстинкт сработает лучше, чем твой? — Ричи почувствовал мучительный стыд за тупую шутку, но почва вдруг стала настолько зыбкой, что рисковать он не захотел. Наглухо ёбнутый юмор давно стал чем-то вроде его визитной карточки, в то время как театральное недоумение запросто могло всё погубить, поэтому пришлось буквально клещами вытащить из себя это недоразумение.

Эдди в ответ только глаза закатил.

— Полагаю, что только он и остаётся. В смысле, я и Бен точно не сможем, Биллу ты звонить не хочешь, Майк отрывается в кругосветном путешествии, а у Стэна новорожденный ребёнок — куда ему ещё одного. Так что… Эдди? Как тебе такой вариант?

— Сомнительный, — сквозь зубы выдавил Ричи, скалясь от накатывающей волнами неловкости.

Эдди медленно выставил оттопыренный средний палец.

— Почему? — искренне изумилась Беверли. — Он ответственный, умный, знает всё о рисках, так что там не то что с ребёнком — с тобой ничего плохого не произойдёт, пока он будет рядом. К тому же, — уже зная, что она скажет дальше, Ричи ощутил, как волосы на загривке стали дыбом, — я вообще удивлена, что ты не набрал его первым. Ты ведь постоянно первым делом цеплялся за него, когда случалось что-то экстраординарное. Это стало таким, не знаю, естественным, что ли, поэтому… ну… — Она тихо засмеялась, и в этом смехе прорезалось столько ностальгической нежности, что Ричи не нашёл в себе сил, чтобы обидеться.

Да, он всё детство только и делал, что хватался за Эдди по поводу и без. К счастью, никто, кроме него, не знал, что это был не безусловный рефлекс, а, скорее, чувство голода. Неуёмное тактильное голодание от мысли, что Эдди буквально находился тут, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но в то же время их миры разделяли тысячи галактик. Поэтому он тянулся к нему, трогал, щипал, тискал, задирал словами, когда не получалось коснуться, — делал всё, чтобы заглушить это. Но так ни разу и не преуспел. Грёбаный неудачник среди неудачников — как иронично.

— Я… подумаю над твоим предложением. Но это же типа Эдс, у него там новая миссис Кей, улучшенная версия, работа, название которой я давным-давно забыл и сейчас не вспомню, даже если он начнёт угрожать мне ножом. Просто сама подумай — на кой чёрт ему лишний геморрой? Так что я сомневаюсь, что он сможет или тем более захочет…

— Рич, — мягко перебила Беверли.

Ричи, захлебнувшись воздухом, вскинул взгляд и поразился тому, как сильно напрягся Эдди. Плечи под его футболкой обозначились чётче, жилы на скрещенных предплечьях проступили так, будто их натянули, морщины, казалось, пробороздили лицо до самого черепа. Он неотрывно смотрел на Ричи со странным, нечитаемым выражением.

— Эдди на многое готов ради нас. Просто вспомни, как он кинулся на Пеннивайза с одной только пикой от забора, чтобы выбить тебя из мёртвых огней. — Голос Беверли напоминал тихое ласковое журчание. Ричи сглотнул, всё ещё таращась круглыми глазами на застывшего в молчании Эдди. Тот также не отводил взгляда. — Он в тот момент поверил в твои слова и свои силы. И ты в них поверь.

Ричи почувствовал, что не может вдохнуть. Он весьма поверхностно знал, что испытывал Эдди, когда с ним случались его дурацкие психосоматические приступы астмы, но если это было хотя вполовину так же пугающе, следовало, наверное, извиниться.

— Ну, я сомневаюсь, что моя дочь такая же жуткая и опасная, как долбаный клоун, но…

— Рич.

— Я попытаюсь, Бев. Большего обещать не могу.

Беверли удовлетворённо вздохнула.

— Ты только это, — добавила она с неизвестно откуда взявшимся лукавством, — не говори, что сперва позвонил мне. Уверена, он страшно обрадуется, если будет думать, что его ты позвал первым.

На щеках Эдди яркими пятнами вспыхнул румянец. Ричи пришлось стиснуть зубы до хруста, чтобы не зайтись надрывным истеричным смехом. Господь всемогущий, надо будет попросить у Билла пару уроков писательского мастерства, чтобы литературный мир пошатнулся от шедевра тозиеровского пера «Как скрывать от лучших друзей, что ты влюблён в одного из них с детсадовского горшка, и при этом быть очевидным как сраная радуга»! И один экземпляр обязательно отправить на бостонский адрес Каспбраков с автографом и отпечатком губной помады поверх приписки «Чисто по-дружески, бро».

— Да его же удар хватит от такой ответственности, Майра потом не отпустит его с нами гулять и всё такое, ну, знаешь, как старшая миссис Кей в своё время. — Очередной вытащенный из горла смешок получился ещё более вымученным. — К тому же, вдруг у него самооценка станет выше? Нет уж, дудки, пусть плещется у плинтуса, как моя, а то я и так себя изгоем ощущаю среди вас, нагибателей пубертата!

Беверли, однако, натянутого тона, казалось, совсем не заметила — наверное, связь достаточно скрадывала все неправдоподобные ноты в его брехливой песне. Она снова засмеялась — легко и чисто, будто старшая сестра над непутёвым братом.

— Не преувеличивай.

— Нет, серьёзно! — торопливо вставил Ричи, радуясь возможности съехать с темы про Эдди. — Спустя тридцать лет вы, ребята, типа расцвели, а я превратился в вонючий сморчок. Как-то несправедливо фея пубертата распределяет, как считаешь? Или это всё курение, наркота и беспорядочные половые связи?

— Думаю, это твоя самокритичность, — хмыкнула Беверли и тут же, без паузы, добавила: — Позвони Эдди.

Ричи мысленно застонал. С Беверли такие штуки никогда не прокатывали, чёрт подери, эта девчонка умудрялась гнуть свою линию, даже когда он использовал весь арсенал увиливаний. И, что самое обидное, чаще всего она добивалась своего.

— Так точно, мэм!

— Я серьёзно, Рич. Скажи, что это всего на месяц — я как раз успею разгрестись с Буэнос-Айресом и приехать. Всё оставшееся время обещаю находиться в твоём распоряжении двадцать четыре на семь.

Ричи поджал губы, кинул взгляд на Эдди. Тот, запрокинув голову, медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Ну да, месяц — делов-то, всего на три недели больше обозначенного срока. Майра за это их обоих в банки закатает и сожрёт.

— Месяц, говоришь? Прости, Бев, но я не… — он прикрыл глаза, — не думаю, что у него получится найти время. Он… ну ты знаешь…

Эдди тут же отвлёкся от созерцания потолка, вперил в него свой любимый «нарываешься, говнюк» взгляд. Ричи прошептал одними губами «отмазываю тебя как могу», на что Эдди уже в который раз за последние несколько минут закатил глаза.

— Знаю, — мягко согласилась Беверли. — Но всё равно настаиваю, что ради нас он готов на многое. Причём ради тебя — особенно.

— Ой, да брось! — вырвалось у Ричи. Он едва удержался, чтобы не выругаться, потому что уголки губ Эдди стремительно опустились. — В смысле, даже я ради себя не стал бы лезть в бутылку и напрашиваться на серьёзные неприятности с работой и семьёй. Я, как бы это, ну, не стою того?

— В смысле?! — одновременно воскликнули Беверли и Эдди. Эдди тут же зажал рот ладонью, в ужасе округлив глаза, но Беверли, к счастью, опять ничего не заметила, потому что запальчиво продолжила: — Ричи, не смей такое говорить! Ты стоишь! Стоишь всего! Ты один из лучших людей, что случались со мной за всю жизнь. И, если хочешь знать моё мнение, я больше чем уверена, что Эдди скажет то же самое.

Ричи не хотел смотреть на Эдди, но прилипший к его лицу взгляд оказалось не так просто оторвать. Поэтому он прекрасно увидел, как смягчились резкие морщинки, как изогнулись губы, потеплели глаза. Слова Беверли, казалось, ничуть его не смутили, поэтому после небольшой паузы он пожал плечами и кивнул, признавая их правоту.

В горле стремительно пересохло.

— Ну что ж, Беверли Марш, — кашлянув, чтобы не стало понятно, насколько у него сел голос после этих откровений, выдавил Ричи и наконец-то отвёл взгляд, — считай, что ты меня убедила. Но если Эдс всё-таки пошлёт меня, знай, я буду звонить тебе весь этот месяц в любое удобное мне время и ныть. И не дай бог ты проигнорируешь хотя бы один мой вызов!

— Обещаю, — в голосе Беверли послышалось облегчение. — А сейчас мне пора собираться, прости, Рич.

— Хорошей дороги и удачных сделок, — от души пожелал Ричи, сверля взглядом бледное кофейное пятно на столешнице. — Покажи этому мудаку, что Бев Марш не только поднимется без его участия, но ещё и переплюнет ваш прошлый общий успех.

— Так точно, сэр! — хохотнула Беверли и отключилась, сказав напоследок: — Люблю тебя, милый.

«Я тебя тоже» Ричи проговорил в уже замолкший динамик. Отложив телефон, он пару раз глубоко вздохнул, затем опёрся локтями на стойку и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Этот разговор вымотал его. Он вспотел так, будто пробежал стометровку в защитном костюме, так что когда внутренний жар наконец-то стал стихать, покрытую испариной кожу кучно заполонили мурашки. Привычный калифорнийский зной вдруг показался ледяной стужей.

— Ну что, — пробубнил он, не отнимая ладоней от лица, — кажется, я немного в жопе. — И, спохватившись, добавил: — Но это не означает, что ты обязан с этим что-то делать. Неделя — значит, неделя. Я дико благодарен и за это.

Последовавший за этим тяжёлый вздох заставил Ричи напрячься. Он медленно провёл ладонями по лицу вверх, к влажным волосам, зарылся в них пальцами и, постояв пару мгновений, наконец-то поднял голову. Эдди, перехватив его взгляд, коротко дёрнул уголками губ.

— Думаю, мне придётся сделать пару звонков, — звенящим от напряжения голосом проговорил он.

Ричи мгновенно вскинулся.

— Эдс, я же сказал… — начал он, но Эдди прервал его взмахом руки.

Слова изжогой провалились в желудок, засвербели там тошнотой, но Ричи не посмел снова открыть рот, потому что то, каким слабым и сильным одновременно выглядел в этот момент Эдди, ввергло его в странное состояние — ожидания, что ли. Будто прямо сейчас всё обязано было начать резко меняться. А уж к худшему или к лучшему — большой вопрос.

— Звонок Бев не был бесполезным, — усмехнулся Эдди, глянув на Ричи со сногсшибательной смесью робости и уверенности, — она кое о чём мне напомнила.

Ричи застыл.

— И о чём же? — с трудом подавив желание провести языком по пересохшим губам, выдавил он.

— О том, что я готов ради вас не просто на многое, — серьёзно проговорил Эдди. — Я готов ради вас на всё.

Ричи показалось, что его запихнули в центрифугу, тело провернулось раз, другой, а затем закружилось, будто в карусели. Перед глазами калейдоскопом развернулось расписное полотно из прошлого и настоящего. Детство, юность, неловкость и целое море эмоций — как приятных, так и не очень, которые делились на всех лишь отчасти.

Господи, подумал Ричи, во все глаза глядя на Эдди, если я однолюб, это пиздец. Потому что он ещё ни к кому не испытывал подобных чувств. Ни к единой живой душе за все свои сорок с лишним лет. И это то ли вдохновляло, то ли глубже вдавливало в глухую безнадёгу. Ведь это… это всё ещё был Эдди — его глубоко женатый лучший друг. Самый запретный плод во всей вселенной.

«Твой маленький грязный секретик».

Ричи с шумом втянул носом воздух и распрямился, постаравшись сделать как можно менее сломленный вид.

— Приготовить тебе стаканчик джина с тоником на всякий случай?

Эдди, пожевав губу, вымученно улыбнулся.

— Лучше два, — пробормотал он, а затем, подумав, махнул рукой. — Хотя, знаешь, доставай сразу бутылку. Думаю, лёгким испугом я точно не отделаюсь.

И Ричи достал. Проводил спину Эдди взглядом, открыл мини-бар, густо заставленный бутылками, и для начала щедро плеснул себе бурбона. Язык и горло обожгло, в желудке резко потеплело, поэтому к моменту, когда Лилли проснулась от громкого голоса Эдди, который явно не о погоде разговаривал с кем-то там в динамике, он чувствовал себя почти сносно. Если это слово вообще можно было применить к его ситуации.


	4. Chapter 4

После бурбона и нескольких стаканов джина Ричи стало казаться, что всё не так уж плохо. На работе Эдди почти без проблем удалось выбить ещё три недели отпуска с условием, что он будет трудиться удалённо. Однако когда дело дошло до Майры, робко вспыхнувший оптимизм быстро сошёл на нет. Ричи едва успевал смешивать джин с тоником и добавлять лёд, потому что Эдди метался от стойки в гостиную и обратно с таким выражением лица, что даже Лилли, которая сидела рядом и снова громыхала уродской игрушкой-гусеницей, при каждом его появлении застывала. Ричи с напряжённым весельем думал, что она становилась похожа на испуганного зверька. Хотя, какого чёрта, от зычного голоса Майры, который гудел в динамике роем злых пчёл, даже у него сердце проваливалось в пятки. И это при том, что Майра не кричала. Она просто возмущалась.

— Ну что, мелкая, — вздохнул Ричи, когда Эдди ушёл на восьмой или десятый по счёту круг, яростно жестикулируя, — кажется, мы создали дяде Эдди грандиозные проблемы. Но давай ты всё-таки не будешь запоминать всё, что он сейчас сказал, лады? А то твоя мамочка создаст проблемы нам всем. И будет права.

Он подмигнул, когда взгляд потрясающе круглых кукольных глаз переместился на него. Лилли снова громыхнула игрушкой, сморщила нос и замычала — почти так же возмущённо, как Майра в трубке.

— Будем считать, что мы договорились. — Ричи отсалютовал ей стаканом с джином.

Он не ждал, что будет легко, не ждал, что Майра с ходу примет все условия. Потому что каждый сраный раз, когда неудачники договаривались собраться где-то за пределами Бостона, у неё случалась целая череда панических атак, после которых Эдди приезжал сам не свой. Не сказать, конечно, что это так уж портило встречи — атмосфера, дружеская поддержка и солидное количество алкоголя могли исправить буквально всё. Но Ричи всё равно искренне бесил такой подход. Майра вела себя так, будто Эдди являлся её собственностью или, ещё хуже, — несмышлёным ребёнком. Неудачники как никто знали, каким Эдди был, когда не бормотал в трубку картонное «да, дорогая, люблю тебя, хорошо, буду, да, люблю, целую, да». Жаль, что Майра даже близко не хотела узнавать эту сторону его личности.

Ричи с громким выдохом опёрся локтями на стойку. Он сунул палец в стакан, поболтал подтаявшие ледяные кубики, стараясь не прислушиваться к набирающему обороты спору в гостиной, и поджал губы. Он не хотел неприятностей, не хотел скандалов и разборок, но в то же время испытывал почти неодолимое мелочное желание запереться на все замки и смыть ключи в унитаз, если вдруг разговор закончится не в их пользу. Он ведь всегда был мерзким эгоистом, в некоторых моментах, возможно, даже похуже Майры. Но Эдди об этом знать не стоило.

Очередное возвращение Эдди было встречено гробовым молчанием. Успевший накрутить себя до нервной трясучки Ричи машинально взялся за горлышко бутылки, чтобы плеснуть им ещё выпивки, но так и застыл, хмуро уставившись на его руки. Что-то было не так, пронеслось в голове. И лишь спустя несколько мгновений напряжённого мыслительного процесса в подёрнутом дымкой сознании щёлкнуло и просветлело.

Телефон, вспомнил Ричи. Его почему-то не было.

— Эм… ты закончил? — уточнил он. Вопросительно вздёрнув брови, он придвинул стакан.

Эдди, заметив его жест, кивнул и с усталым стоном плюхнулся на высокий стул напротив.

— Да как тебе сказать, — пробормотал он, упершись лбом в столешницу.

— Говори как есть, — пожал плечами Ричи и щедро наполнил стаканы чистым джином. Им обоим требовалась подзарядка, на один раунд тоником можно было пренебречь.

— Ну. — Эдди повернул голову, поймал взгляд Ричи и чуть приподнял уголки губ в жалобной улыбке. Ричи тут же захотелось присосаться прямо к горлышку. — Майре не понравилось, что я задержусь. Я бы даже сказал, очень не понравилось.

Внутри Ричи в секунду скрутилось что-то злое, ядовитое. Захотелось ехидно пошутить на тему симпатий Майры относительно всего, что так или иначе было связано с неудачниками. Но Эдди и без того приходилось несладко. Так что Ричи мысленно чокнулся со своим вибрирующим от неприязни нутром, одним глотком осушил свой стакан и скривился от прокатившегося по горлу жара. На лбу моментально вспухли капли пота, несколько из них тяжело скатились по вискам.

— Но у тебя же получилось уговорить её? — Ричи постарался замаскировать сквозящую в голосе хлипкую надежду. Получилось так себе.

Эдди снова вздохнул.

— Как тебе сказать… — повторил он, затем поднял голову, также одним махом опрокинул в рот джин и с шипением втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Возмущаться, как ни странно, не стал. — В общем, мне нужен новый телефон.

Ричи опешил. Нахмурившись, он попытался сложить в уме два и два, но после очередного немыслимого числа сдался.

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом. Мой пару минут назад улетел с твоего балкона. И, учитывая этаж, сомневаюсь, что он пережил падение.

Из горла Ричи вырвался глупый смешок. Он несколько раз моргнул, после чего встряхнул головой, пытаясь не думать, насколько страшен Эдди в гневе, и без паузы налил им ещё. Сознание и так плыло после уже выпитого, но безвременную кончину девайса следовало обмыть. Жаль, что от всех проблем нельзя было избавиться так же легко.

— Да уж, дружище, — выдавил он, достав из морозилки новую порцию льда, — ты, конечно, сказал, что у тебя беда с контролем гнева, но я даже представить не мог, что всё настолько плохо.

Эдди слабо улыбнулся, сунул палец в стакан, будто подглядел этот жест у Ричи, и пошевелил кубики. Те хрустально звякнули, эхом отозвавшись в ушах.

Ричи снова мотнул головой.

— Знаешь, я ведь планировал на днях к врачу сходить. Чтобы мне типа назначили терапию или что-то подобное. Но, видимо, придётся с этим повременить. — Подхватив один из кубиков, Эдди сунул его в рот и подпёр щёку ладонью.

Ричи судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь не слишком откровенно пялиться. Это было слишком вау, особенно для его никудышного самоконтроля.

— Мне жаль, — выпалил он и, когда Эдди вздёрнул брови, добавил: — Ну, жаль, что с Майрой так вышло. Может, не стоило с ней ругаться? Она всё-таки жена, нельзя не считаться с её мнением.

Ричи резко захлопнул рот, когда взгляд Эдди потемнел. Он поджал губы, хрустнул кусочком льда так громко, что Ричи вздрогнул.

— Я считаюсь, — хмуро процедил он, сделав глоток джина. — Каждый сраный раз я только и делаю, что считаюсь, прислушиваюсь и прогибаюсь, и, знаешь, я заеб… — Он осёкся, с опаской посмотрел на Лилли и чуть тише закончил: — Я устал постоянно идти на уступки.

Ричи постарался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, в то время как грудь сдавило.

— Разве не в этом смысл брака? — пробормотал он, уставившись в свой стакан. — Ну то есть находить компромиссы, давить свои «хочу» во имя сохранения мира в семье, всё такое.

Эдди разразился невесёлым хриплым смехом. Ричи не хотел поднимать взгляд, но не смог удержаться, и грудь повторно наполнилась тяжестью, потому что вид у него был отнюдь не ехидный, даже не раздражённый. В глазах Эдди плескалась усталость — застарелая, как хлам на чердаке, который давно пора разобрать, но руки всё никак не доходят.

— Ты прав, — кивнул он, — но это должно работать в обе стороны. В смысле, я же всё время только и делаю, что соглашаюсь, стараюсь не действовать на нервы, потакать, а Майра… — Он накрыл глаза ладонью. — Она не плохая, не подумай. После смерти мамы именно она буквально вытащила меня из сомнамбулического состояния, всё время заботилась, позабыв о своих делах. Просто временами мне кажется, что когда мне требуется немного гибкости в вещах, которые выходят за пределы её понимания, она просто не в состоянии её проявлять. Будто, я не знаю, это игра в одни ворота.

Ричи облизал губы, вцепившись в стакан обеими руками, чтобы не поддаться желанию коснуться, сжать пальцы Эдди, сказать что-нибудь, за что он потом сожрёт себя заживо. Это ведь так просто — одной фразой разбить к хренам человека, который и так был покрыт трещинами.

— Брак — это так сложно, так чертовски сложно, — после непродолжительного молчания произнёс Эдди и, убрав ладонь от лица, улыбнулся. — И я, кажется, фатально проебался с попыткой делать вид, будто всё в порядке. Ничего ни черта не в порядке. Я в жопе.

Ричи содрогнулся от толкнувшего его в спину порыва перегнуться через стойку, сгрести Эдди в объятия и… промолчать. Потому что он знал — стоит ему открыть рот и затрапезная очевидность превратится в факт, с которым им обои потом придётся как-то жить. Поэтому он через силу заставил себя фыркнуть.

— Вау, Спагетти, — с наигранным возмущением протянул он, — ты только что буквально сорвал с моей головы корону главного неудачника. Но, знаешь, она тебе пиздец не идёт, так что можешь ещё немного поизображать драма квин, а потом верни всё как было. Корону, — он ткнул пальцем в свою макушку, — вот сюда, а силу духа, — палец переместился на грудь Эдди, — вот сюда.

Щёки Эдди едва заметно покраснели. Он не сводил взгляда с лица Ричи, пока тот из последних сил держался за свою маску беззаботного комедианта. Но когда его губы растянулись в широкой улыбке, остатки самообладания растрескались, осыпались витражным стеклом, сливаясь звоном с тихим смехом.

Господи, это было невыносимо.

Ричи чувствовал, что горит синим пламенем от эмоций, которые нельзя было проявлять ни в каком виде. И он сам загнал себя в этот кошмар. Тем самым звонком. Ну каков кретин!

— Не знаю, что бы делал без тебя, — на выдохе произнёс Эдди.

Ричи тоже засмеялся. Попытался засмеяться.

— Как минимум, не ругался бы с женой.

— Ох, — Эдди закатил глаза, — ты слишком много на себя берёшь. Поверь, ты едва ли являешься частой темой наших разговоров.

— Не разбивай мне сердце, Эдс. — Ричи, зажмурившись, с трагичным вздохом прижал ладонь к груди. — Запретная страсть ко мне — особенность всех миссис Кей, так что вы просто обязаны ссориться из-за меня, иначе не считается.

— С шуток про мам ты переключился на шутки про жён? — Эдди вскинул бровь. — Мелко плаваешь, Рич.

Ричи приоткрыл один глаз.

— Что? Пора переходить на мужей? Не, старик, одно слово — и мы сгоним для тебя целую сосисочную пати. Но, пойми, это будет уже не то. Страсть ко мне — особенность только для миссис Кей, с мужиками такое не прокатит.

Эдди хрюкнул от смеха, его щёки раскраснелись сильнее — возможно, от алкоголя, возможно, от дурацкой шутки. Но Ричи всё равно был счастлив. Ему удалось купировать нарастающий приступ самокопания — пусть сляпаным на ходу франкенштейном из иронии и полуправды, пусть топорно, но всё-таки удалось. Поэтому на время можно было забыть и о Майре, и о неуместном желании вести себя как она.

Остаток дня прошёл в более приятной обстановке. Ричи чувствовал себя приятно пьяным после джина, его убаюкивало присутствие Эдди, убаюкивала проникающая сквозь распахнутый балкон ненавязчивая музыка — летнее кафе через дорогу нечасто радовало подбором репертуара, но разморенный жарой город автоматически превращался в большую колыбель. И Ричи то ли спал, то ли бодрствовал, наблюдая сквозь ресницы за неловкими попытками Эдди наладить контакт с Лилли. Та смотрела на него со смесью настороженности и любопытства и нехотя делилась игрушками. Это было забавно. Забавно и… уютно. Ричи поймал себя на мысли, что готов провести так всю оставшуюся вечность. Чтобы мазки солнечных лучей по полу, колышущий длинную занавеску тёплый сквозняк с балкона, мягкий ворс ковра под ступнями, накатывающая дремота. И Эдди — так близко, что можно протянуть руку и впутаться пальцами в тщательно причёсанные волосы.

Ричи прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Это было бы идеально.

Телефон зазвонил, когда солнце почти скрылось, оставив после себя широкую жёлто-оранжевую полосу на горизонте. Ричи вздрогнул, вынырнув из полудрёмы, глянул на дисплей и нахмурился. Сознание всё ещё напоминало расплавленный липкий туман, неизвестные цифры, под которыми значилось «Линкольн, Небраска», смешивались в кучу. Поэтому прежде чем ответить, Ричи крепко зажмурился, растёр лицо ладонями и только после этого нажал кнопку приёма вызова.

— Ричи Тозиер, слушаю.

Попутно он обшарил глазами пространство перед диваном, но ни Эдди, ни Лилли там не оказалось.

Ричи нахмурился. Когда они успели исчезнуть, если он толком не засыпал? Или он всё-таки отрубился в какой-то момент?

— Рич? — искажённый трескучими помехами голос врезался в ухо, заставив Ричи сморщиться. — Это Марта. Прости, что так поздно, дорога выдалась ужасающей. Я посеяла телефон, забыла паспорт в общественном туалете, отдала последнюю наличку бомжу, который попытался его прикарманить, подралась с кассиром «СевенЭлевен» за мелочь, чтобы позвонить из таксофона друзьям и попросить забрать меня, а потом ещё три часа тряслась в машине. И вот я здесь! Злая как сатана и почти не помятая. А вы как время провели?

Ричи тихо фыркнул от смеха. Ох уж эта любовь к гиперболизации. Никто не мог устоять перед ней — ни начинающие комики, ни профессионалы.

— А мы… ну, у нас тут куда скучнее. Так что считай, что ты живёшь лучшую жизнь, Марта, наслаждайся.

Почувствовав себя достаточно проснувшимся, Ричи поднялся и ещё раз огляделся. Но Эдди и Лилли будто испарились. Не было их ни в телевизионном уголке, ни на кухне, которая прекрасно просматривалась с этого места, ни в прихожей. Будто они сквозь землю провалились, в самом деле, или ещё куда-нибудь.

Ричи поджал губы, ощутив укол беспокойства. Стараясь дышать ровно, он торопливо прошагал к балкону, чтобы сразу отмести самый жуткий вариант, затем — в гостевую комнату. Впившись взглядом в сиротливо валяющуюся на кровати дорожную сумку Эдди, Ричи стиснул зубы. Вот куда эти бедовые люди могли спрятаться?

— Кстати, никогда бы не подумал, что соска — настолько охренительная штука, — стараясь звучать максимально беззаботно, произнёс он и толкнул дверь ванной. Ряд лампочек на потолке тут же вспыхнул, высветив хмурое от беспокойства лицо в зеркале. Но и там оказалось пусто. — Подумываю купить такую же своему агенту.

— Айрис? — хмыкнула Марта. — Хочешь поиграть с огнём? Не стоит, милый. Судя по тому, что я о ней слышала, эта соска потом окажется у тебя где-нибудь… не там.

— Ой, да брось, — Ричи махнул рукой и заглянул поочерёдно ещё в три комнаты, — Айрис меня обожает. — Но и там Эдди и Лилли не обнаружились. — Показывает это, правда, весьма своеобразно, но, с другой стороны, раз она до сих пор не отрезала мне язык, я по праву считаю это сродни признанию в любви.

— Я тебя умоляю, — Марта фыркнула, — она зарабатывает на твоём языке такие деньги, что по-хорошему ей следовало бы полировать его ежедневно.

— Марта! — в притворном возмущении воскликнул Ричи, решительно шагнув к своей спальне — последнему неисследованному месту в квартире. — Ты говоришь такие отвратительные вещи! Нарочно меня возбуждаешь?

— Даже не пытайся, Ричи Тозиер, — рассмеялась в ответ та. — Твоё шальное грубое обаяние на меня больше не действует.

— Уверена? — Ричи повернул ручку и аккуратно заглянул за дверь. Выдох облегчения комом встал в горле: Эдди валялся поперёк его кровати, свесив ноги; Лилли лежала на его животе, подперев кривоватым, съехавшим на лоб бантиком небритый подбородок. Оба безмятежно спали. — А если я скажу, что мы с твоей… нашей дочерью за весь день ни разу не поругались? А? Как тебе такое?

— М-м, уже лучше, — мурлыкнула Марта, пока Ричи так же осторожно прикрывал дверь. — Надеюсь, она не доставила тебе много хлопот? С ней бывает сложно, но в целом…

— Марта, — перебил Ричи, — не переживай, я справлюсь. — Он провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лбу, стирая выступившую испарину, и усмехнулся. Ну надо же, каким он стал впечатлительным. — А если не справлюсь, у меня тут как бы есть группа поддержки, так что в случае моей безвременной кончины от истерики он будет отвечать на твои звонки и заботиться о Лилли.

— Группа поддержки? — удивилась Марта.

— Я позвал друга.

Ричи добрёл до кухни, мельком глянул в сторону бара и, вздохнув, щёлкнул кнопкой кофемашины. Следовало взбодриться и, наверное, немного поработать. На этой неделе Айрис выбила ему вечер, чтобы дать старт новому шоу, формат которого будет строиться на написанном личном им материале. И если он не предоставит к завтрашнему дню хотя бы наброски, она точно что-нибудь ему отрежет.

— Друга, — обескураженно повторила Марта, затем щёлкнула пальцами и протянула: — А-а, дру-уга! Я поняла.

Ричи едва не сел мимо стула, тарахтящая кофемашина в тот же момент шумно сплюнула лишнюю воду на решётку. Это было до обидного похоже на смешок.

Вспыхнув, Ричи накрыл лицо ладонью и простонал:

— Нет, не поняла. Эдди — он… друг, просто друг. Ничего большего.

— Просто друг, которого ты позвал, чтобы вместе заботиться о ребёнке? — Он почти услышал, как Марта заломила бровь. — В смысле, у меня, конечно, тоже есть друзья, которым нравится нянчить и возиться с Лилли. Но у этих друзей вагины. Мужчины обычно стараются избегать общения с детьми. Так что либо этот Эдди отличный парень, либо ты недооцениваешь своё шальное грубое обаяние.

Ричи закусил губу, радуясь, что Марта не знала всех обстоятельств. Ему хватало себя и своей неуёмной фантазии, оптимистичный взгляд со стороны вогнал бы его в ещё большую безнадёгу.

— Эдди не просто отличный парень — он лучший, — пробормотал он. Марта в ответ присвистнула. Но прежде чем она успела сказать хоть слово, он продолжил: — И я слишком ценю нашу дружбу, чтобы… — Он запнулся, не зная, как закончить.

Но Марте этого, к счастью, не потребовалось. Помолчав, она вздохнула и лихо свернула с темы, начав жаловаться на ужасающую погоду Небраски. И Ричи был ей за это безмерно благодарен.

Работа над материалом затянулась до глубокой ночи. Ричи успел выпить несколько кружек кофе, договориться с Айрис, чтобы та заехала ближе к полудню, проанализировать выступления нескольких комиков во избежание повторов. Но Эдди и Лилли так и не проснулись. Поэтому когда время подкралось к двум часам, он с натужным выдохом захлопнул ноутбук и поплёлся в гостевую комнату. Мысль о том, чтобы лечь с ними рядом якобы невзначай пришлось задавить в зародыше.

Проснулся Ричи от мазнувших по лицу солнечных лучей. Дисплей телефона показал начало девятого утра и кучу уведомлений из твиттера, которые копились примерно с прошлого месяца и на которые всё никак не находилось времени. Со стоном перекатившись на живот, Ричи запутался ногами в пледе и едва не навернулся с кровати. Он приподнялся на руках, оглянулся, пытаясь сообразить, где раздобыл плед, потому что на кровать он совершенно точно упал прямо в одежде и даже покрывала стаскивать не стал. Но память запиналась на моменте, где его щека соприкоснулась с подушкой. Дальше — чернейший провал.

А впрочем, подумал Ричи, и хрен бы с ним. В такую рань голова работала через раз, смысла напрягаться всё равно не было. Во всяком случае, до первого глотка кофе. Поэтому следовало как можно скорее эволюционировать в прямоходящего и совершить марш-бросок на кухню. Ему предстояло слишком много дел, чтобы разлёживаться.

Усевшись на колени, Ричи с хрустом потянулся. Он прижал ладони к лицу, чтобы отработанным движением протолкнуть пальцы под очки и потереть глаза. Но так и застыл. Потому что очков на нём не было.

— О, нет, — севшим голосом пробормотал он и прищурился, силясь собрать расплывающуюся картинку во что-то более-менее чёткое. Если они соскользнули, он мог раздавить их либо во сне, либо по пробуждении. Либо прямо сейчас, пока слепо шарил ладонями по покрывалу и под подушками. Это будет чертовски печально, потому что запасные всё ещё изготавливались взамен тех, что он разбил на прошлой неделе. Поэтому ему придётся воспользоваться линзами — теми самыми, которые превращали его глаза в два очага дискомфорта.

Раздосадованно рыкнув, Ричи принялся ещё усерднее переворачивать кровать вверх дном. Однако когда он почти отчаялся, взгляд случайно зацепился за прикроватную тумбочку и время буквально застыло, превратив воздух в густой кисель. Потому что на чуть тронутой пылью столешнице лежали его очки — аккуратно сложенные, специально отодвинутые подальше от края. Ещё, помимо них, там на листке бумаги стоял стакан с водой. Ричи догадывался, что это была записка, но с такого расстояния не мог разглядеть текст, как бы ни щурился.

Неловко перебирая руками, Ричи подполз к тумбочке. Он судорожно нацепил очки, попутно удивившись, что они оказались не только спасены, но ещё и тщательно протёрты, и после этого наконец-то смог разглядеть пару таблеток, почти сливающихся с белизной бумаги, и выведенные ровным аккуратным почерком буквы.

«На случай похмелья.

PS Если не воскреснешь к полудню, придём к тебе с Лилли и святым отцом».

В горле вспух тугой упругий ком. Ричи кашлянул, подхватил стакан и одним махом осушил его, прежде чем спустить ноги на пол и подняться. Судя по охватившему лицо жару, пламенел он как чёртов влюблённый подросток, поэтому следовало для начала освежиться и уже потом представать перед Эдди с очередной охапкой тупых подколов. Потому что если он хоть слово проронит о том, насколько его тронула такая забота, Эдди сдаст его людям в чёрном.

На ходу ероша влажные волосы, Ричи направился к кухне. После душа и переодевания в чистую одежду он чувствовал себя намного лучше, для полного счастья не хватало только кофе. Однако стоило ему выхватить взглядом Эдди, с трудом восстановленное самообладание со свистом вылетело в трубу. Тот, кажущийся удивительно домашним и мягким в клетчатой пижаме, сидел на диване и быстро набирал что-то на ноутбуке. В его встрёпанных волосах путались солнечные лучи, высвечивая топорщащиеся кончики, по пересечённой шрамом щеке на грудь стекало неровное пятно света. Судя по сосредоточенному лицу и сведённым к переносице бровями, он работал. Но вовсе не это заставило Ричи сбиться с ровного шага.

— Господи, Эдс, ты ну вообще не помогаешь, — после долгой, наполненной внутренней борьбой паузы пробормотал он и, растянув губы, резко сменил направление. Его неодолимо тянуло к дивану с сидящим на нём Эдди, который держал на коленях подушку. Подушку, на которой, причмокивая соской, спала Лилли.

— Ты всё-таки воскрес, — хмыкнул Эдди, когда Ричи присел рядом на диван. Взгляда от монитора он так и не оторвал, продолжая набирать какую-то заумную галиматью с такой скоростью, будто ему диктовали этот бред свыше. — Придётся отменять вызов святого отца на дом.

— Звучит так, будто ты ему уже за это заплатил, — усмехнулся Ричи, пытаясь врубиться хоть в одну формулировку. По отдельности слова худо-бедно понимались, но стоило собрать хотя бы три из них в предложение, смысл стремительно ускользал.

Неужели в этом и состояла работа оценщика рисков — составлять дико занудные тексты, которые едва ли можно было разобрать без грамотного переводчика? Жуть.

— Нет, но он практикующий экзорцист, пообещал сделать скидку на изгнание, если я возьму полный пакет.

— Боюсь спрашивать, что этот пакет в себя включает.

— Правильно, бойся. — Губы Эдди изогнула хищная улыбка. — Потому что я тебе больше ни слова не скажу. Этот козырь ещё сыграет, вот увидишь. Считай это моей местью за все прошлые грешки.

Ричи, ахнув, постарался изобразить оскорблённый вид, но актёр из него был откровенно фиговый. Поэтому спустя мгновение они оба разразились сдавленным хихиканьем.

— Как спалось? — Ричи снова потянулся и откинулся на спинку дивана, подперев щёку кулаком. Тело по-прежнему ломило, несмотря на душ, организму срочно требовался кофеин. Но Эдди всё ещё был слишком домашним и уютным, чтобы можно было оторвать от него взгляд.

Пальцы Эдди на миг замерли над клавиатурой. Секунду-вторую он смотрел в монитор так, будто потерял связь с космосом, затем пожал плечами и продолжил набирать текст.

— Сносно, если не считать того, что я проснулся в половину четвёртого утра на чужой кровати, фактически выгнав хозяина спать на диван, полностью одетый и с наглухо отдавленным животом. — Он дёрнул уголками губ и, цыкнув, провёл ладонью под грудью.

Ричи заинтересованно придвинулся.

— Кстати, а как вы вообще оказались в моей спальне? В смысле, ничего не имею против, ты можешь спать хоть в душевой кабинке, если припрёт. Но всё-таки.

Эдди опять застыл, не сводя глаз со строчек. Несколько секунд он гипнотизировал неподвижным взглядом курсор, затем качнул коленями, аккуратно подхватил подушку с сопящей Лилли и, стиснув зубы, приподнял её.

— Возьми её к себе, пожалуйста, а то я уже ног не чувствую.

Ричи с готовностью подставил руки. Подушка была широкая и мягкая, так что крошечная Лилли буквально тонула в ней. Но вкупе с ребёнком вес у неё получился настолько солидный, что когда Эдди убрал ладони, Ричи едва не крякнул.

— Господи, эта малышка что, кирпичи на завтрак ела?!

— Нет, кашу, которую я нашёл в детской сумке, — спокойно ответил Эдди и со стоном выпрямил ноги. Колени тут же отозвались душераздирающим хрустом. — Скорее всего, ей просто пора менять памперс. Эта хрень весит сраное дохуя, когда напитывается, я вчера испугался, что пол проломил, когда кинул её в мусорку.

Ричи в шоке приоткрыл рот.

— Ты что, вчера ещё и памперсы ей менял?

Эдди одарил его мрачным взглядом.

— А ты типа думал, что эта переносная помойка неделю будет болтаться на её заднице? Нет, дружище, всё не так просто. Пока ты вчера пускал слюни на обивку дивана, я столько всего в интернете вычитал — закачаешься. Советую тоже припасть и проникнуться, раз уж тебе выпала честь быть отцом.

— Я… — Ричи не нашёлся с ответом, поэтому надулся. — Вообще-то я не пускаю слюни.

Эдди закатил глаза.

— В следующий раз специально засниму это для тебя. — Он поджал губы. — А в спальне твоей мы оказались, потому что Лилли только выглядит очаровательной и тихой. Стоит на мгновение отвернуться — она исчезает как сраный Мистерио! Я так заебался ловить её по всей квартире, что брился сегодня с ней подмышкой. Охренеть квест, очень рекомендую.

Ричи недоверчиво покосился на Лилли. Оценил длину ног, вспомнил, как неуверенно она балансировала на них минувшим днём, и нахмурился.

— Ты ничего не путаешь? Она стоит-то с трудом, а о сверхзвуковом ползаньи я пока не слышал.

Эдди всплеснул руками.

— Ну заебись, ты мне не веришь!

— Верю, — смутился Ричи, хотя всё равно считал, что он преувеличивает. — Просто я вчера задремал перед твоим приездом — часа на три, наверное, или около того. Ну и она за всё это время с места не сдвинулась.

Эдди прожёг его взглядом.

— Ну раз она так примерно ведёт себя в твоём присутствии, сегодня за ней бегаешь ты. А я поработаю. И вообще, — он скрестил руки на груди, — нам нужно будет съездить за кроваткой.

Ричи фыркнул и прищурился.

— Эдс, — протянул он, — если ты не заметил, у меня в каждой спальне по кроватке. Прыгай в любую. Хотя ничего не имею против, если ты всё-таки останешься в моей.

Брови Эдди почти сомкнулись на переносице.

— Ты реально такой придурок или прикалываешься? Я про детскую кроватку, кретина ты кусок!

Ричи вздохнул. И почему у него так обсосно получалось разряжать обстановку? Комиком-то он был весьма неплохим, что же не так со всем остальным?

— Да понял я, Эдс, не кипятись.

— Ну раз понял, пей кофе, собирай жопу в горсть и поехали. Ребёнку нужно спать в специально оборудованном безопасном месте, иначе это грозит проблемами.

— Например?

— Например, поспи с ней на пузе хотя бы пару часов — сам узнаешь. Она может свалиться с края, попасть тебе под бок и задохнуться, быть раздавленной, в конце концов! Это не шутки, Рич, я каждые полчаса просыпался, боясь, что случайно придушу её.

Ричи вздохнул снова. Его умиляла опека Эдди ровно до момента, пока он не превращался в собственную мать. Хотя кое в чём он всё же был прав — Лилли действительно следовало прикупить пару вещей, чтобы облегчить и ей, и им сосуществование.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я понял. Тут неподалёку как раз есть гипермаркет, там продаётся всё — от ложек до андронных коллайдеров. Съездим, купим. Единственное что… — Он посмотрел на Лилли.

— Что? — опять нахмурился Эдди.

Ричи изогнул губы в жалобной улыбке.

— Надо будет с кем-то оставить Лилли. У меня в машине нет детского сидения.

— Такси?.. — неуверенно предложил Эдди.

Ричи заломил бровь.

— Эдс, я люблю, конечно, смелые эксперименты в сексе, но ебаться с запихиванием кроватки и прочих детских прелестей в чужой багажник слишком круто даже для меня. К тому же ты наверняка заставишь меня и грёбаное детское сидение купить. Просто представь, как это будет выглядеть.

— Ну и что ты предлагаешь? — скривился Эдди. — Сам я поехать не смогу, не знаю города, тебя одного тоже не отпущу — ты стопроцентно купишь херню.

— Ну спасибо, дружище, — оскорбился Ричи, — так приятно, когда тебе доверяют.

— Не нуди. Лучше скажи, что нам делать.

Ричи с тяжким вздохом запрокинул голову на спинку дивана. Вариантов не то чтобы не было, но…

Короткая вибрация мобильного ударила по бедру. Ричи изогнулся до хруста в позвоночнике, чтобы выудить трубку из заднего кармана и не уронить при этом Лилли. Затем он глянул на дисплей, открыл окошко входящих сообщений и, увидев, кто ему написал, просветлел.

— Эдс, я, кажется, придумал.

— Что? — насторожился Эдди.

Но объяснять Ричи не стал. Вместо этого он отбил ответное сообщение, свернул приложение с месседжером и, поудобнее перехватив подушку, поднялся. Теперь ему точно необходим был кофе, потому что когда Айрис приедет и увидит, как именно он собрался её озадачить, пить он после этого ещё долго не сможет. Есть, впрочем, тоже. Так что это смело можно было назвать последней трапезой перед казнью.


	5. Chapter 5

Ад начался за час до прихода Айрис.

Эдди, как и обещал, полностью отгородился от реальности, воткнув в уши вакуумки и погрузившись в работу. На все попытки вклиниться и отвлечь он реагировал оттопыренным средним пальцем, и если поначалу Ричи не сильно расстраивался по этому поводу, спустя полчаса или около того он наконец-то в полной мере осознал, что Эдди не приукрашивал. Сверхзвуковое ползанье существовало. И то, как лихо Лилли управлялась с этим, вогнало его сперва в восхищение, а затем — в настоящую панику. Потому что стоило отвлечься хотя бы на пару минут, просто отвернуться, чтобы кружку сполоснуть или типа того, она буквально исчезала.

— Нет, это просто пиздец какой-то, у меня же не настолько огромная квартира, так не бывает! — бормотал Ричи, в который раз обследуя комнаты на предмет присутствия дочери. — Тебя точно радиоактивные пауки покусали, ну или шило в жопу кольнуло, или я не знаю. Надо будет расспросить Марту о её родителях, потому что если одного из них зовут Флэш, я ёбнусь не сходя с места. Господи, Лилли, пожалуйста, да где же ты?

Однако Лилли, помимо уникальной для годовалого ребёнка скорости, обладала ещё одним потрясающим качеством — бесшумностью. Пока в её рту была соска, она вела себя потрясающе тихо — настолько, что Ричи забывал о её существовании и отвлекался. А когда вспоминал, было уже поздно, и приходилось опять прочёсывать квартиру. Ехидные смешки с дивана на очередное «Блять, только не снова!» он предпочитал игнорировать.

Рывком распахнув дверь гардеробной, Ричи щёлкнул выключателем. Сощурившись, он быстро осмотрел все углы и, увидев закопавшуюся в банный халат Лилли, застонал. Он понятия не имел, как она тут очутилась и каким образом умудрилась стянуть с вешалки тяжёлую махровую ткань, но, судя по вырвавшемуся из её горла счастливому визгу, происходящее её более чем устраивало.

— Ох, твою мать, — выдохнул Ричи и в бессилии опустился на корточки, — понятия не имею, как дядя Эдди не рехнулся вчера с тобой, но мне уже тяжело. Пощади папочку, Лилли, он слишком стар для этого дерьма.

Лилли в ответ забавно замахала ручонками. Цветущая на её губах улыбка была яркой и заразительной, а ещё — достаточно широкой, чтобы при следующем неловком движении соска всё-таки выпала. И стоило той потеряться в складках халата, повисшая на мгновение озадаченная тишина вдруг взорвалась оглушающим воплем.

Ричи, вздрогнув всем телом, едва не завалился на бок. Не потрудившись подняться на ноги, он ползком добрался до негодующей дочери и буквально вытряхнул ту из халата. Соска, глухо брякнув пластиковым кольцом, упала рядом.

— Из-за такой херни столько драмы, — скривился Ричи. Подняв пустышку, он потёр её о ворот футболки и хмыкнул. — Предложение насчёт скотча по-прежнему в силе — ну так, к слову. Подумай только: ты всё время молчишь, я всё время спокоен, дядя Эдди всё время в наушниках. Ух, заживём!

Лилли в ответ заныла ещё противнее. Её скукожившееся покрасневшее личико стало похоже на печёный томат, слезящиеся глаза напоминали брошенные в воду зеркала. Однако едва Ричи сдул налипшие на соску пылинки с твёрдым намерением немедленно заткнуть изогнутый в грустную линию рот, за спиной раздалось громоподобное:

— Ты что, совсем ёбнутый?!

Ричи сокрушённо опустил голову. Он не привык, чтобы в его квартире было так много людей и чтобы они на него постоянно орали. Но с нынешним положением дел, видимо, оставалось только смириться.

— Я, конечно, знаю, что у тебя наверняка где-то хранится целый список с моими тупыми поступками, может, даже не один. Но всё же рискну спросить, — Ричи обернулся, — что опять не так, Спагетти?

Застывший в дверном проёме Эдди скрестил руки на груди. Он по-прежнему оставался в пижаме и растрёпанным, а ещё — неуловимо родным и уютным. И то, как воинственно он хмурился, заставляло Ричи чувствовать себя неловко.

— Эта соска только что побывала на полу, — процедил Эдди.

— И? — Ричи в недоумении вздёрнул брови.

— И?! Да кто, твою мать, в здравом уме, станет пихать в рот ребёнку то, что только что побывало на полу?! — выплюнул Эдди. Его губы сжались, брови почти сомкнулись на переносице — он весь будто превратился в сплошную линию осуждения. Ричи поймал себя на совершенно неуместном умилении. — Напомнить, сколько микробов водится там, где ты ходишь ногами?

Ричи знал и совершенно не нуждался в дополнительных лекциях, но…

Моргнув, он кинул долгий взгляд на Лилли, которая всё также громко выражала неудовольствие, затем — на пол. После чего опять повернулся к Эдди и, посомневавшись, сунул соску себе в рот. Что ему сделают пара песчинок, если он умудрился выйти живым из злополучного дома на Нейболт-стрит. Тем более после тонн поглощённого фаст-фуда он был уверен, что научился гвозди переваривать.

Однако Эдди, судя по исказившей его лицо гримасе, так не считал.

— Так лучше? — поинтересовался Ричи, тщательно облизав соску. Он старался не сосредотачиваться на оставшемся во рту привкусе резины и детских слюней. И на прилипшей к языку ворсинке.

Эдди, накрыв лицо ладонью, со стоном выдохнул:

— Ты воистину сказочный долбоёб, у меня нахрен нет слов. И дай сюда, придурок, ты вообще не умеешь с этим обращаться! — Он в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и выхватил несчастную соску.

Лилли, увидев это, перешла на новую тональность, по покрытым пламенеющим румянцем щекам водопадом хлынули слёзы.

— Ого, Эдс, да ты крут! Так мастерски довести ребёнка до истерики даже у меня не получилось бы, — присвистнул Ричи.

— Завались! — огрызнулся Эдди. — И вообще, вместо того чтобы размахивать остроумием, лучше бы взял дочь на руки и успокоил, пока я буду дезинфицировать сраную соску!

— Ну так же совсем не интересно, — скуксился Ричи, но Лилли на руки всё-таки подхватил. И тут же сморщился, ощутив пренеприятный запашок. — Ух, милая, вот это амбре! Мамочка последний раз купала тебя во времена второго пришествия?

— Нет, — отозвался откуда-то издалека Эдди. Он успел выйти из гардеробной и, судя по приглушенному шуму воды, находился сейчас в ванной. — Я ещё пару часов назад сказал, что ей пора менять подгузник, но кто б меня ещё слушал, ага.

Ричи едва не споткнулся на ровном месте. В ужасе глянув на хныкающую Лилли, которая усиленно размазывала по лицу слёзы и сопли, он нервно сглотнул.

— Эй, Эдс… — позвал он, выплыв в коридор на ватных ногах.

Шум воды тут же стих.

— Ну уж нет, — Эдди зашёлся издевательским каркающим смехом, — хрен тебе, Рич, сам разбирайся! Я вчера по уши нахлебался… во всех смыслах. Теперь твоя очередь.

У Ричи спёрло дыхание. Он снова посмотрел на Лилли, затем пихнул дверь коленом и, протиснув голову в проём, уставился на Эдди. На возмутительно спокойного, умиротворённого Эдди, который явно наслаждался происходящим.

— Эдс, это нечестно.

— Ой, да что ты, — неспешно вытирая руки, протянул тот.

— Слушай, — Ричи вздохнул и снова поморщился, памперс явно следовало поменять, причём чем скорее, тем лучше, иначе он грозил отравить им жизни в самом прямом смысле этого слова, — за что бы ты мне сейчас ни мстил, знай, я раскаиваюсь.

Эдди снова рассмеялся — тихо и зловредно; в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки, на щеках появились ямочки. Ричи практически возненавидел себя, потому что это снова заставило его растаять. Знал бы Эдди, какой властью над ним обладает, наверняка пользовался бы ею постоянно.

— Нет, ни за что, не-а, ты меня этим не купишь, ебись сам. И вообще, перестань уже называть меня Эдсом, это, твою мать, не моё имя!

— Да не вопрос, Спагетти, — буркнул Ричи, шагнув в сторону, чтобы выпустить его из ванной. — Любой каприз за ваши деньги.

— Нарываешься? — уточнил Эдди, выразительно зыркнув.

— И в мыслях не было, — осклабился Ричи. — Просто если я начну называть тебя Эдвардом, как думаешь, после которого «Как долго тебе семнадцать?» ты удавишь меня носками?

— После первого же, — цыкнул Эдди и всплеснул руками. — И чем тебя Эдди не устраивает? Нормальное ведь имя.

Нормальное, кто ж спорит, подумал Ричи. Но проблема была вовсе не в звучании и даже не в том, что оно нагоняло неуместную ностальгию по детству. Ричи не нравилось называть Эдди по имени потому, что его так называли все. Вообще все. А Ричи хотелось быть особенным. Хотя бы так — через постоянное «ты задолбал» и «не называй меня так».

— Тебе не понять, Эдс.

Эдди обречённо вздохнул:

— Да куда уж мне, Балабол, — и лихо завернул в сторону кухни, бросив напоследок: — И не забудь подмыть Лилли, перед тем как надевать новый подгузник, не то у неё появился раздражение.

Ричи возвёл глаза к потолку.

— Интересно, кто же тебя забыл подмыть в детстве, если ты до сих пор раздражённый просто, блять, целиком, — пробормотал он.

— Я всё слышу, придурок!

Ричи страдальчески всхлипнул, ещё пару секунд потратил на жалость к себе и, поудобнее перехватив хныкающую дочку, нырнул наконец в ванную. Деваться всё равно было некуда.

На сороковой минуте и пятом ролике с очередным туториалом по смене подгузников Ричи проникся крутым уважением и к Марте, и ко всем молодым матерям в целом. Он смотрел, как улыбчивые ухоженные девушки лихо вертят на пеленальных столиках не менее ухоженных карапузов, и понимал, что отец из него не получится. Никак. Никогда. Как бы он ни старался, всё валилось из рук.

Лилли рыдала взахлёб, извивалась от каждого движения, норовя свалиться с чёртовой стиральной машинки, которую пришлось приспособить за неимением более удобной поверхности. Ей не нравилось, что её приподнимают за ножки, не нравилось прикосновение влажной ткани, не нравилось вообще ничего из того, что советовали делать в видеоуроках. Однако самым страшным испытанием для Ричи и его терпения оказался почему-то душ. Потому что стоило нежной детской попке попасть под тёплые струи воды, стены буквально задрожали от ора.

— Да что же это… — сипло пробормотал Ричи, сдув повисшую на кончике носа каплю.

С него самого текло ручьём, футболка на спине и подмышками так напиталась потом, что малейшее движение вызывало отвращение. Руки ходили ходуном, в висках нарастала пульсирующая боль. И чем выше ноты брала Лилли, пока Ричи пытался не уронить её на пол, тем явственнее ощущалось приближение апокалипсиса. Неужели кто-то соглашался на что-то подобное добровольно?

Из ванной Ричи вывалился мокрым как мышь. На негнущихся ногах он дошёл до кухни, грузно плюхнулся на стул и, прижав к груди тихонько всхлипывающую Лилли, зажмурился. Он понятия не имел, почему заводные оперные арии прекратились сразу же после надевания подгузника, но наступившая после этого тишина показалась ему ошеломляющей. За неполный час в аду он почти поверил, что проведёт так все три месяца.

Усевшегося напротив Эдди Ричи скорее почувствовал, чем услышал. Приоткрыв один глаз, он поймал лукавый взгляд и вздохнул.

— Чувак, ты типа Бэтмен или кто-то вроде него? Лучше признайся сейчас, мне нужно знать.

— Боже, — Эдди засмеялся, — с чего ты это взял?

— С того, что ты вчера менял Лилли памперсы, а значит, прошёл через тот же кошмар, но я при этом ни разу не проснулся. Даже ухом не повёл! Хотя визжит Лилли так убедительно, что меня наверняка прокляли все обитатели этого дома вплоть до консьержа.

Эдди, прикрыв рот ладонью, кашлянул.

— Ну, — бормотнул он, — скажем, у меня было кое-какое преимущество, так что сделаем вид, что это не считается.

Брови Ричи сошлись на переносице. Поджав губы, он хмуро уставился на Эдди.

— Какое ещё преимущество?

Вместо ответа Эдди раскрыл ладонь, в которой была зажата соска, после чего протянул руку через стойку и сунул её в рот Лилли. Та вмиг замолчала, снова превратившись в самого тихого ребёнка на планете.

У Ричи начисто пропал дар речи. Несколько секунд он неверяще смотрел на макушку дочери, которая, заметно расслабившись, теперь увлечённо перебирала волосы на его руке, затем, стиснув зубы, впился взглядом в Эдди.

— Ты!..

— Эй! — Тот, соскользнув со стула, поднял ладони. — В свою защиту могу сказать, что всё время стоял за дверью и ждал, когда ты позовёшь на помощь.

— А я не мог позвать, — прошипел Ричи, — был слишком занят — плакал глубоко внутри себя! Не хотелось, знаешь ли, чтобы ты видел меня таким слабым.

— Не драматизируй, всё не так страшно.

— Ну да, для человека, у которого есть сосательный чит-код, — вообще херня вопрос. А мне вот наживую мозг выскабливали, орали прямо в череп. И всё это под незабываемый аромат детских какашек!

Эдди звучно хрюкнул, но тут же спохватился и зажал рот обеими руками. Ричи прищурился.

— Не смей, говнюк! Богом клянусь, у меня до сих пор этот запах в носу, а визг — в ушах, и если ты ещё и ржать надо мной начнёшь, я точно кого-нибудь когда-нибудь прибью прямо сейчас!

Эдди, всхлипнув, зажмурился. Он отступил ещё на пару шагов, тщетно борясь с сотрясающим его смехом, и Ричи честно хотелось бы присоединиться, потому что истерика после ванной ещё не улеглась и требовала выхода. Но он слишком вымотался. И слишком вонял, поэтому следовало передать успокоившийся ценный груз второму папе и по-быстрому привести себя в порядок. Потому что когда Айрис перешагнёт порог квартиры, счёт пойдёт на секунды.

Айрис всегда отличалась болезненной пунктуальностью. Она не терпела ни задержек, ни ожиданий, поэтому едва стрелка часов замерла на обозначенном времени, в дверь немедленно позвонили. Успевший повторно освежиться Ричи дал знак Эдди, чтобы тот приготовился, и с самой широкой улыбкой надавил на ручку.

— Айрис, душа моя! Я скучал.

Ответом ему послужила кривая ухмылка.

— Не пизди, Тозиер, ты в кошмарах меня видишь и скучаешь, только когда вспоминаешь о гонораре. Сдвинься, — весьма неделикатный тычок в бок заставил Ричи скривиться, — мешаешь пройти.

Ричи сразу же подчинился.

Айрис была ниже него на полторы головы, крепко сбитой, похожей чем-то на сдобную булочку. Вьющиеся тёмные волосы почти всегда оставались распущенными, чистое, не тронутое макияжем лицо выглядело трогательно открытым и дружелюбным. Однако стоило Айрис поднять взгляд, любые, даже самые сильные аргументы с шипением растворялись на языке. Поэтому Ричи не смел ей перечить даже в мелких вопросах. Даже когда объективно был прав.

По-хозяйски протиснувшись на кухню, Айрис первым делом скинула увесистую сумку на стул, затем щёлкнула кнопкой кофемашины и достала ноутбук. Простоев в деловых вопросах она тоже не любила — предпочитала сначала разбираться с делами, а потом уже развлекаться праздной болтовнёй.

— Мне нужны наброски твоего номера, — заговорила она, подключая зарядку. — Менеджеры бара искусали мне всю жопу, боятся, что мы сольёмся по тихой грусти, а деньги в рекламу они уже вбухали, причём немаленькие. Типа сам Ричи Тозиер! В их рыгаловке! Смешные, пиздец. Как будто мы меньше бабла вкинули в это мероприятие. Специально распечатаю весь твой материал, чтобы треснуть ими по холёному хлебалу мистера Кроу, иначе при следующей встрече я точно выгрызу ему кадык, сплюну его в бокал с мартини вместо оливки и выпью за твоё здоровье, потому что именно ты… — Она вскинула голову и осеклась. — Ой, здравствуйте.

Ричи не сразу понял, к кому это было обращено. Айрис одним своим появлением выдернула его из тягот реальной жизни, свернув мысли в рабочее русло, поэтому возвращение далось с трудом. Ричи нахмурился, обернулся, чтобы понять, с кем это Айрис решила полюбезничать, и едва удержался, чтобы не застонать. За спиной оказался Эдди, на руках которого, причмокивая соской, сидела Лилли.

— О… эм… — В горле запершило, пришлось сперва прокашляться. — Вы вряд ли знакомы, поэтому… — Ричи дёрганым движением указал на Эдди. — Айрис, это мой друг Эдвард Каспбрак. Эдс, это Айрис Ортиз, мой агент.

— Приятно познакомиться. — Эдди дёрнул уголками губ.

Айрис ответила осторожным кивком, после чего с немым вопросом уставилась на Лилли.

— Взаимно. Какая… кхм… милая девочка. — Она покосилась на Ричи. — Рич, ты не предупреждал, что у тебя гость, ещё и с ребёнком. В смысле, ничего против детей не имею, не подумай, но мы могли встретиться в офисе, раз уж тут так… людно.

Ричи гулко сглотнул. Вот и всё, смерть пришла. Осталось успеть выскочить за порог до того, как она шарахнет его косой. Или стулом.

Шагнув к Эдди, Ричи аккуратно взял из его рук Лилли и повернулся к Айрис. Та всё ещё сверлила его настороженным взглядом.

— Айрис, знакомься, это Лилли. — Ричи растянул губы в жалобной улыбке. — Моя дочь.

Секунду-вторую не происходило ничего. Айрис смотрела на Ричи не мигая, будто её вморозили в застывшее время. Затем она медленно прикрыла глаза, также медленно прижала пальцы к переносице и хохотнула — сухо и бесцветно.

Ричи сразу понял — дело плохо.

— Рич, если это часть твоего выступления, мы в жопе. Мне, как видишь, совсем не смешно.

Ричи подумал, что ему тоже. Он замешкался, провёл языком по пересохшим губам, пытаясь с ходу придумать достойное оправдание, и этой паузы оказалось достаточно, чтобы Айрис наконец-то осознала всю серьёзность ситуации. Мигом убрав руку от лица, она упёрлась ладонями в столешницу и чуть придвинулась, пронзив Ричи пытливым взглядом.

— Так, милый, — выдохнула она, — потрудись объяснить, как это получилось, потому что скан твоей справки о бесплодии до сих пор висит у меня в важных документах на экстренный случай. Это первое. А второе — какого хуя я до сих пор не в курсе, потому что твоя дочь выглядит слишком годовалой, блять, чтобы ты мог напиздеть, что она появилась только вчера!

— Ох, Айрис, — простонал Ричи, — ты точно будешь смеяться…

— Справка о бесплодии? — шёпотом переспросил до сих пор стоящий за спиной Эдди.

Ричи нервно отмахнулся. Мурашки кучей собрались где-то в районе затылка и теперь тонкой вереницей сбегали вдоль позвоночника к пояснице — щекотно и мерзко. Он чувствовал себя сапёром, наступившим на мину и теперь ему оставалось или взлететь на воздух, или уповать на то, что мина окажется обманкой. И так как в свою удачу он давным-давно перестал верить…

Глубоко вздохнув, Ричи опустил Лилли на пол. Айрис следила за ним взглядом коршуна, готового кинуться на добычу, но короткий возглас Лилли отвлёк её. Это дало несколько секунд форы, в течение которых Ричи прикинул — всё ли он взял, чтобы стартовать с места раньше, чем его персональный комнатный Кракатау устроит ад и Израиль. И когда Айрис опять посмотрела на него, выдавил улыбку:

— Айрис, видишь ли, это разговор явно не на пять минут, а нам уже нужно бежать, так что будь солнышком, посиди пока с Лилли, а мы с Эдсом метнёмся кабанчиками в ближайший молл, надо кое-чего прикупить. А потом я отвечу на все твои вопросы, обещаю. — Сделав большой шаг назад, он пихнул Эдди локтем. Тот, к счастью, понял всё с первого раза — торопливые удаляющиеся шаги раздались как раз вовремя, чтобы Ричи успел сказать: — Будьте умничками, девочки, не ругайтесь, мы скоро! — и рвануть следом.

Выскочив в холл, он захлопнул дверь, схватил Эдди за руку и бегом припустился к лифтам. На их удачу, одна из кабин как раз проплывала мимо и с готовностью отозвалась на нажатие кнопки. Так что Ричи успел запрыгнуть внутрь, втащить Эдди и нажать кнопку закрытия дверей одновременно с прокатившимся вдоль стен громовым «Ричи Тозиер, мать твою!».

Влипнув вспотевшей спиной в прохладную стенку, Ричи прижал ладонь к груди и покосился на явно опешившего Эдди.

— Как тебе Айрис? — срываясь на сиплые смешки, спросил он. — Душка, скажи? Обожаю её, невероятная женщина!

Эдди глянул на него с плохо замаскированным ужасом.

— Начинаю думать, что моя мать была не такой уж жуткой женщиной, — качнув головой, пробормотал он.

— Ой, не будь занудой, — отмахнулся Ричи, промокнув выступившую на лбу испарину рукавом футболки. — Сильные мужчины не боятся сильных женщин. К тому же если ты миссис Кей пережил, Айрис тебя всего на один локоть намотает, а потом пожалеет и отпустит, потому что ты и так жизнью покалечен.

— Вот как, — Эдди хмыкнул. — Что же заставило её пожалеть тебя?

Ричи с сопением втянул воздух носом.

— Айрис? Меня? Пожалеть? — с притворной обидой прошептал он. — Ты слышал вообще, как мы общаемся? Да она держит мои яйца в кулаке с момента, как мы познакомились, скоро вторую годовщину будем справлять. Не смей недооценивать нашу любовь!

Эдди рассмеялся. Одновременно с этим лифт мелодично звякнул, оповестив о прибытии на первый этаж.

— Не буду, уговорил. Кстати, — выскользнув за раскрывшиеся двери, он обернулся на Ричи, — у тебя же вроде другой агент был. Мужчина. Прости, имя вылетело из головы.

Ричи сбился с шага. Было странно, что Эдди запомнил такую деталь, ведь их с Джеймсом пути разошлись едва ли не сразу после возвращения из Дерри. Но игнорировать вопрос было невежливо, поэтому он прочистил горло и сухо выдавил:

— Д-да, до Айрис я работал с другим… агентом. Но у нас, так сказать, не сложились отношения. Развод, девичья фамилия, тумбочка между кроватями — всё по пизде. Пришлось распрощаться.

— Вот как.

Эдди нахмурился, вгляделся в Ричи так, что тот вспотел повторно. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, вопросов задавать не стал — пожал плечами и отвернулся, позволив Ричи беззвучно выдохнуть. Ему страшно не хотелось вдаваться в подробности, потому что после них осталось бы слишком много вопросов, ответов на которые он не хотел бы озвучивать. Не сейчас. И точно не Эдди.

— В любом случае, — произнёс Ричи, выскользнув из холла прямиком в удушающую полуденную жару, — Айрис стала моим счастливым билетом. Она заставила меня вынуть голову из жопы и начать самостоятельно писать тексты для выступлений. Никаких гострайтеров, шуток, которые «я где-то слышал» — только оригинальность, только свежий контент. Я ей верю. Она — отличный специалист.

Он понятия не имел, за что оправдывается и зачем вообще продолжает эту тему, балансируя на грани информации, которой сам же не хотел делиться. Но Эдди и тут проявил потрясающую тактичность — вместо того чтобы начать интересоваться и копать глубже, он снова посмотрел на Ричи так, будто стремился заглянуть в самую его суть. После чего хмыкнул и улыбнулся.

— Сдаётся мне, помимо прочего, она ещё и хороший друг.

— Да? — Ричи округлил глаза. — С чего ты взял?

Улыбка Эдди стала шире.

— Ну, с того, что твой телефон до сих пор молчит. Я бы, наверное, уже всю линию оборвал поступи со мной кто-то, к кому я не испытывал бы хотя бы минимальной привязанности. Так что, думаю, у вас с Айрис это взаимно. — Он хохотнул. — Что бы это ни было.

Ричи остановился, словно на стену натолкнулся. Хлопнув ладонями по карманам, он поспешно выудил телефон и специально проверил месседжеры. Но те не высветили ни одного сообщения. Будто Айрис действительно смирилась. Это, конечно, не означало, что она не устроит ему головомойку по возвращении, но неожиданное откровение мазнуло внутри чем-то тёплым, приятным. На губах сама собой расцвела улыбка.

— Эдс, тебе реально стоило пойти на врача — мозгоправа там, я не знаю. А ещё лучше — сексолога. Прикинь, какой контингент стал бы к тебе таскаться на постой? Тебе — работа, мне — материал! Не то чтобы я предлагал тебе сотрудничество, но именно это я и делаю. Подумай, это же как бизнес, только круче. Я бы тебе приплачивал. Ну, знаешь, как негласному идейному вдохновителю.

Эдди закатил глаза.

— Бип-бип, Ричи. И это всё равно не сработает, потому что, во-первых, иди в жопу, я в жизни не стану повторять всякие непристойности, а во-вторых, ты в курсе вообще такой штуки как «врачебная тайна»?

— Прости, из всей умной литературы я в последнее время читаю только порно-рассказы Уильяма Большого Билла Денбро. Или, погоди, что он там пишет?

— То, до чего ты так и не дорос.

— Ну, я, может, и не дорос, но кое-что во мне — очень даже.

— Фу, блять, Ричи! С каких пор «бип-бип» перестало работать?

— М-м, детка, сделай это ещё раз!

— Да бип же бип, твою мать, заткнись!

— О, да, а теперь немного ниже.

Эдди со смехом пихнул его локтем.

— Вот тебе ниже. И где твоя машина, кстати? Я сейчас расплавлюсь нахрен. — Он провёл рукой по лицу, стирая испарину. — Как вы тут вообще выживаете? Это же настоящий филиал ада!

Ричи пожал плечами.

— С климат-контролем и божьей помощью. Ещё кола со льдом неплохо помогает, но это опционально.

Прижав сложенные козырьком ладони ко лбу, он огляделся. Он точно помнил, что припарковался неподалёку, и если калифорнийское солнце не превратило его машину в тёмно-синюю кляксу на асфальте, у них будет шанс выжить.

— А вон она. — Ричи подхватил Эдди под локоть и повернул его в нужном направлении. — Идём.

Внедорожник простоял на улице почти двое суток. По возвращении из клуба тем поздним вечером Ричи не стал загонять его на подземную парковку, собираясь отправиться к Айрис с самого утра, чтобы показать и отработать материал. Но последовавший за этим звонок Марты и следующие события сильно скорректировали его планы. Так что несколько часов на солнцепёке превратили комфортный автомобиль люкс-класса в настоящую доменную печь.

Забравшись в салон, Ричи буквально влип спиной в кожаную обивку сидения. Он завёл двигатель, втянул носом пропитанный жаром воздух и, скривившись, выкрутил кондиционер на минимальный градус. Скользнувший по лицу прохладный ветерок особо ситуацию не исправил.

— Боже, Рич, — сдавленно выдохнул Эдди. Он щёлкнул верхней пуговицей рубашки, оттянул ворот и, запрокинув голову, принялся обмахиваться ладонью. Вмиг покрывшаяся испариной кожа на его шее неровно заблестела.

Ричи при виде этого чуть не подавился слюной. Он всегда считал Эдди достаточно видным и привлекательным — без фанатизма и прочего влюблённого дерьма. Но сейчас, вкупе с давящим на макушку пеклом, это показалось чем-то воистину противозаконным. Будто к ним снизошёл сам Хью Хефнер и лично назначил Эдди на следующий разворот Плейбоя. И, положа руку на сердце, Ричи бы купил этот номер. Или даже весь тираж — насколько хватило бы бюджета и нервов Айрис.

— Ух, Эдс, если скажешь это ещё раз таким же тоном, тебя никакие бибиканья не спасут, — прошептал Ричи и стер скатившуюся по виску каплю плечом.

К счастью, шум кондиционера с успехом перекрыл его голос.

Эдди на миг замер, скосив взгляд.

— Чего? — прищурившись, переспросил он.

Но Ричи уже успел взять себя в руки, поэтому сумел растянуть губы в беззаботной улыбке.

— Говорю, надеюсь, ты воспользовался дезодорантом перед выходом, чтобы мне не пришлось за тебя краснеть!

Брови Эдди тут же сошлись на переносице.

— Пошёл ты, Ричи.

— Я бы рад, чувак, но сейчас ты идёшь со мной, так что осторожнее выбирай направление. — Ричи подмигнул.

Эдди со стоном закатил глаза. К счастью, температура в салоне успела схлынуть настолько, что это прошло вскользь, не оставив никаких лишних реакций. Поэтому Ричи про себя выдохнул и плавно вдавил педаль газа.


	6. Chapter 6

В обеденное время трафик на дорогах Лос-Анжелеса напоминал библейскую катастрофу. Поэтому едва внедорожник вырулил на широкий проспект, они буквально воткнулись в длинный, тянущийся от дальнего светофора автомобильный хвост. Ричи с вздохом прибавил градусов на кондиционере и щёлкнул кнопкой магнитолы. Салон тут же заполнил бодрый голос диджея. Который, впрочем, быстро сменила музыка.

Ричи на миг отключился, позволяя мелодии утянуть лишние мысли. Он вслушивался в голос солиста, постукивал пальцами по рулю и немигающим взглядом смотрел на габариты впередистоящей машины в ожидании, когда бесконечная автомобильная кишка поползёт дальше.

Рок нравился Ричи избирательно. В повседневной жизни он предпочитал менее экспрессивные вещи. Однако сейчас его будто загипнотизировали. Он смотрел на габариты, впитывался в насыщенную красноту и слушал, не мог заставить себя переключить. Его словно били по голове каждой строчкой — в одно место на затылке, несильно, но настойчиво. И когда наступил припев, Ричи почувствовал, как в глотку воткнулся истеричный смех.

_I wouldn't talk to a friend the way I talk to myself_ _(_ _I'm turning my life to hell)_

_See the voice in my head really needs some help (I figure I might as well)_

Интересно, можно ли было подать на группу в суд за использование его жизненных проёбов в качестве вдохновения? Потому что чем дальше лилась песня, тем горячее становилось внутри. Будто в горло выдавили целый тюбик горчицы и теперь её привкус острой кислотой катался от живота ко рту и обратно. И самое печальное заключалось в том, что Ричи медленно холодел — от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Он боялся. Боялся повернуть голову и увидеть… Эдди? Увидеть понимание в его глазах, осознание.

Увидеть «Я знаю твой маленький грязный секретик».

_Stuck in a circle, waiting to die_

_I won't find a way out, looking inside_

_Don't I deserve to make anything right?_

«Сказать им, Ричи?»

— Так, — произнёс Ричи и сам испугался того, как вымученно прозвучал его голос, — надеюсь, ты ничего не имеешь против, если я переключу станцию? А то под такие песни мне хочется либо напиться, либо покалечить того, кто догадался поставить на этом проспекте сорокасекундный светофор.

Эдди безразлично дёрнул плечом. Судя по отрешённому взгляду, мыслями он был далеко и вряд ли прислушивался хоть к чему-то. Поэтому Ричи мысленно порадовался, щёлкнул кнопкой магнитолы и с облегчением выдохнул, услышав знакомый мотив — Ordinary day. Уже лучше.

Светофор, мигнув, сменил цвет, машины медленно двинулись к перекрёстку.

— Надо было брать с собой сэндвичи, — вздохнул Эдди и со стоном сполз по спинке сидения, насколько позволил ремень безопасности.

Ричи дёрнул уголками губ и опять остановился, поймав взглядом загоревшиеся габариты впереди. Аттракцион закончился, едва начавшись, позволив проехать в лучшем случае метров десять. Такими темпами они до утра не управятся.

— И тогда Айрис точно отрежет мне язык, — пробормотал Ричи, передёрнув плечами. Айрис однажды сказала, что ведёт учёт моментов, когда он доставлял ей неприятности, и если список превысит лимит в тысячу пунктов, он «получит по заслугам». Именно так она и сказала.

Эдди вдруг фыркнул.

— Серьёзно? — Он заломил бровь. — Да она такие деньги на твоём языке делает, что подобное расточительство как минимум невыгодно в первую очередь для неё же. Так что не очкуй, твоему балабольству ничего не угрожает.

Ричи почувствовал, как в горле запершило от смеха. Вчера Марта сказала ему почти то же самое. Другими словами, правда, но не суть. Однако когда он открыл уже рот, чтобы поделиться этой забавностью, перед глазами всплыло лицо Марты — знакомое до каждой черты, морщинки, до ямочек на чуть впалых щеках. И рот пришлось закрыть, а челюсти — стиснуть. Последнее, чего бы Ричи хотелось в сложившейся ситуации, — это чтобы Эдди заинтересовался, потому что у него нет ни единой веской причины отказать ему в знакомстве с Мартой. И когда они друг друга увидят…

Ричи сжал руль так, что кожа под пальцами затрещала. Господи, а ведь Марта наверняка рано или поздно захочет пообщаться по фейстайму, чтобы посмотреть на Лилли. Придётся куда-то прятать Эдди, причём так, чтобы тот не понял, что его прячут. Ай да Ричи, ай да молодец — сам придумал себе геморрой, сам страдает. Ни дня без праздника!

— Кстати, Рич, — вклинился в панические мысли Эдди.

Ричи от испуга вместо газа вдавил в пол педаль тормоза. Внедорожник, взвизгнув шинами, застыл как вкопанный, сзади незамедлительно вразнобой засигналили. К счастью, черепашьей скорости было недостаточно, чтобы кто-то пострадал.

— Ты что, твою мать, убить нас захотел?! — тут же возмутился Эдди. Судя по побелевшему лицу, он тоже перепугался.

Ричи про себя усмехнулся.

— Задумался, прости, — вздохнул он, вернувшись на опустевшее место. Габариты стоящей впереди машины снова врезались в глаза ярко-красной болью.

Надо было вместе с сэндвичами прихватить с собой ещё и аспирин или что-то вроде того.

— Надеюсь, ты замечтался о цвете кроватки для Лилли, — проворчал Эдди. — Потому что если нет, лучше пусти меня за руль, так будет куда безопаснее.

— Безопаснее? — Ричи заломил бровь. — Чувак, ты буквально разъебал тачку во время звонка Майка. Думаешь, после такого я доверю тебе свою детку? Да хера с два!

Лицо Эдди быстро покраснело. Он поднял руку, явно собираясь возразить, но, помолчав, сдался без боя. Потому что возразить тут действительно было нечего — он и вправду разбил тачку.

Насупившись, Эдди скрестил руки на груди.

— Ой, да подавись ты.

— Что-что? Повтори, а то я плохо расслышал. — Ричи сделал вид, будто страшно удивлён. — Неужели это 1:0 в мою пользу?

— Хера с два, — передразнил Эдди. Его губы изогнула кривая ухмылка, на миг показалось, что он сейчас по-детски высунет язык. Но вместо этого он подобрался и продолжил: — И вообще, я окликнул тебя не для того, чтобы испытать прочность сердечной мышцы. Я хотел спросить о справке о бесплодии. — Он сдвинул брови. — Что это ещё за херня, Рич? В смысле, у тебя же дочь. О каком бесплодии речь?

Ричи прикрыл глаза, ощутив, как запитая таблетками утренняя боль снова шевельнулась в висках — отчётливее и сильнее. Он не особо хотел говорить на эту тему, но и не говорить тоже не мог. Ему сложившаяся ситуация тоже казалась странной.

— Хрен знает, Эдс. Где-то за полгода до того, как Майки позвал нас ковырять гнилое клоунское логово палкой, одна девица заявилась в газету с сенсацией, что сам Ричи Тозиер сделал ей ребёнка. — Ричи растянул губы. — Это было как бросить кусок мяса в клетку с голодными львами — ни одно желтушное издание не преминуло возможностью прополоскать моё имя.

— Ох, Рич, — пробормотал Эдди, — прости.

Ричи отмахнулся.

— Айрис тогда ещё не была моим агентом, — продолжил он, — но мы типа общались — не как друзья, скорее, как коллеги с… не знаю, как это назвать, с привилегиями, что ли. Собственно, она и предложила сходить к врачу. К знакомому врачу, который мог в случае чего помочь с результатами ДНК-теста. Типа большой бизнес, нужно иметь связи на все случаи жизни. — Он усмехнулся. — В общем, он предложить сдать спермограмму, чтобы перестраховаться. И я сдал. Та показала, что я не могу быть ничьим отцом. Я бесплоден, Эдс. Ну или был бесплоден — чёрт его знает.

Пожав плечами, Ричи опять тронулся за габаритами. Эта пробка кончится вообще или нет?

Эдди сомкнул рот так, что тот превратился в линию. Линию осуждения, чёрт подери, у него отлично получалось выглядеть родителем, ребёнок которого напортачил. У Ричи так никогда не выйдет.

— Погоди, но если ты бесплоден, как?.. — Он вдруг осёкся и нахмурился, создав на своём лице ещё одну линию — слегка неровную, но от этого более осуждающую. — Рич.

Ричи ненатурально засмеялся, до рези в глазах уставившись на несчастный светофор. До него оставалось ещё метров пятьдесят.

— Хочешь спросить — не думаю ли я, что Марта — аферистка, а я — доверчивый лопух? Да, думаю. Иногда. Хотя ладно, почти постоянно. Но потом я смотрю на Лилли и… ну, знаешь…

Он прикусил губу, чувствуя себя слишком чувствительным, уязвимым для подобных тем. Было неприятно и больно признаваться, что где-то глубоко-глубоко в душе он боялся одиночества, так что появление Лилли стало чем-то вроде письма из Хогвардса. И теперь он боялся поверить, а потом прибыть на платформу 9 ¾ и наткнуться на стену. Обычную стену, без входа в неведомый магический мир.

Эдди с вздохом отвернулся. Некоторое время он молчал, сомнения на его застывшем лице прорезались новыми линиями-морщинами. Затем он вздохнул снова, глянул на Ричи и, хлопнув его ладонью по колену, улыбнулся.

— Как бы то ни было, не отчаивайся. К тому же, мне кажется, она на тебя похожа, — он прищурился, — типа, ну, такая же боль в заднице. Такое может передаваться только с генами.

Ричи, застыв на секунду, моргнул раз, другой, а затем разразился тихим смехом — в этот раз настоящим.

— Спасибо, Эдс.

Он аккуратно нажал педаль газа, трогаясь за удаляющимися габаритами, и этот рывок наконец-то вывел их из ужасающей пробки. Внедорожник мягко ускорился, втекая в равномерно-быстрое движение.

— Не за что, старик. — Эдди снова хлопнул его по колену. — К тому же, вспомни Стэна и Патти — они тоже жаловались, что много лет пытались.

— А получилось у них, только когда вонючий клоун сгинул. — Ричи ощутил, как в желудке булькнула изжога.

Улыбка слетела с лица Эдди, будто её смахнули рукой.

— Думаешь, это как-то связано? — тихо спросил он.

Ричи в ответ пожал плечами. Хотелось верить, что нет. Знать, что все двадцать семь лет их жизни контролировала мерзкая космическая субстанция, было неприятно. Но в то же время отрицать это было бы глупо. Они все так или иначе завязли, все так или иначе пострадали. И все — получили причитающееся. Жаль только, что Ричи причитались только бесконечные флэшбеки к засевшим внутри страхам.

В молле оказалось многолюдно. В Лос-Анжелесе всегда хватало туристов, так что даже в будние дни тут временами было не продохнуть. Но сегодняшний день явно выбивался даже из особенных. Потому что сперва Ричи вспомнил всех бабушек разом, пока колесил по парковке в поисках свободного места, а затем, поднявшись на этаж с детскими товарами, резко уверовал, что Пеннивайз не только не сдох, но ещё и открыл сеть моллов, чтобы наслаждаться людскими страданиями.

— Эдс, — прохрипел Ричи, в ужасе глядя на развернувшееся перед ними полотно из отделов, вывесок и мультяшных животных, которые подмигивали едва ли не с каждого баннера, — насколько я буду ссыклом, если после победы над космическим монстром спасую перед детскими магазинами? По десятибалльной шкале.

— На все сто, — буркнул Эдди и подхватил его под локоть. Судя по кислому выражению лица, предстоящее мероприятие его тоже не особо вдохновляло. — Заткнись и идём. Быстрее начнём — быстрее закончим.

Бродить с Эдди по магазинам оказалось занятием не для слабонервных. Тот прикапывался буквально к любой херне, находил изъяны практически во всех выбранных товарах и тыкал в них консультантов и администраторов как нашкодивших котят. Эхо его возмущённого голоса гуляло под сводами отделов, так что спустя полчаса о них знал уже весь этаж. А спустя ещё час Ричи понял, что хочет поочерёдно взять на ручки всех, кого так или иначе коснулся гнев Эдди Каспбрака. И себя заодно. Причём себя — сильнее, чем кого-либо, потому что он зверски устал с самого утра, а сейчас его, казалось, методично добивали.

Застыв возле очередного прилавка с пелёнками, Ричи попытался придать лицу заинтересованное выражение. Он потерялся в списке необходимого ещё в первые пятнадцать минут беготни, поэтому Эдди лихо окрестил его бесполезным и втиснул в руки несколько пакетов и пару увесистых коробок.

— Ты всё равно стоишь как истукан, а мне это мешает выбирать, — пояснил он и увеялся в закуток, чтобы в пух и прах разругаться с очередным консультантом.

Ричи проследил за ним взглядом и, вздохнув, поудобнее перехватил коробки. Играющая в отделе мелодия из какого-то мультика превращала мозги в кисель, изредка вклинивающийся голос, рекламирующий очередной товар, смешивал мысли. Ричи чувствовал, что отключается. Однако когда рядом раздалось деликатное покашливание, пришлось спешно возвращаться в реальность; в голове зашумело, затрещало от усилий, глаза тут же заслезились.

Повернувшись, Ричи увидел парня — в форменной одежде, с бейджиком, на котором значилось «Дэвид», и натянутой дежурной улыбкой. Всё как полагается для человека, мозги которого тоже плавились от бесконечного потока покупателей, дурацкой музыки и хрипящего голоса из динамика.

Грудь невольно кольнуло умилением. Ричи вспомнил себя, когда он только переехал в ЭлЭй и тоже хватался за любую работу. Наверное, выглядел он таким же нескладным и неоперившимся, а ещё — до смерти напуганным, потому что новый город принимал его нехотя, всасывал с трудом, будто через соломинку, приходилось вгрызаться в любую возможность. И вот он здесь — при деньгах и определённой славе, нагруженный какими-то детскими приблудами, в ожидании, когда любовь всей его жизни доест администратора и прикажет двигаться к следующей кормушке.

— Простите, что отвлекаю, — произнёс Дэвид, — но вы выглядите немного растерянным. Разрешите помочь вам определиться с выбором?

Ричи с вздохом окинул взглядом выложенный на прилавке товар. Он не выглядел растерянным, он был растерянным, но развлекаться общением с консультантом всё равно не планировал, каким бы трогательно желторотым тот ему ни казался. Однако когда он открыл уже рот, чтобы вежливо отказаться, в него почти врезался стремительно вернувшийся Эдди.

— Какой-то пиздец, честно слово! — Он сердито всплеснул руками. — Уровень некомпетентности персонала просто адский. Никто из так называемых специалистов не в состоянии выдержать никакой критики, у меня слов нет. Тут вообще есть хоть один профи? Я готов заплатить за внятный диалог столько же, сколько стоит нужный мне товар! Неужели это и есть уровень ЭлЭя? Я разочарован.

— Ну, Эдс, — усмехнулся Ричи, — это тебе не Бостон. Готов спорить, там ты всех так заебал… ой, прости, надрессировал, что они при твоём появлении звонят во все колокола и коллективно вывешивают таблички «перерыв».

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, придурок, — напряжённо отреагировал Эдди, метнув в него пробирающий до костей взгляд. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что речь идёт о ребёнке? Пофиг на тебя, на меня пофиг — мы переживали и не такое. Но у Лилли должно быть только лучшее. Мы за неё в ответе.

Ричи почувствовал толкнувшееся в животе умиление. Это было слишком, чтобы удержаться от соблазна, поэтому он собрал брови домиком и легонько ущипнул Эдди за щёку.

— Божечки, Спагетти, ты такой заботливый. Я почти хочу, чтобы первым Лилли назвала папой именно тебя.

Эдди с вялым раздражением отмахнулся.

— Да-да, давай только для начала закончим с покупками, а потом пусть хоть мамой называет — похрен.

Ричи прищурился.

— Ты подаёшь мне идеи, Эдс, на тебя не похоже.

— Завались, Ричи, я и так слишком заебался. — Эдди разблокировал телефон, сверился с наспех составленным списком и, запрокинув голову, застонал. — А нам ещё памперсы нужно выбрать. Жди тут, я быстро.

Снова уткнувшись в экран, он медленно побрёл к другом прилавку.

Ричи не смог сдержать улыбки. Ему нравилось, что Эдди настолько отдавался делу. И хоть временами это напоминало маниакальную одержимость, Ричи не мог не признавать его правоту в некоторых моментах — ребёнку требовалось только лучшее. И раз уж Эдди сам подрядился на роль критика, был ли смысл жаловаться.

О присутствии Дэвида Ричи напрочь забыл, увлёкшись небольшой словесной пикировкой. Поэтому когда рядом раздался голос, он почти подпрыгнул:

— Лилли — это типа ваша дочь?

Резко повернувшись, Ричи едва не выругался. Быстро взяв себя в руки, он скривил рот.

— Ага, — кивнул он, пытаясь дышать ровно, чтобы успокоить бешеное сердцебиение. Он был слишком стар для этого дерьма, так ведь и до инфаркта недалеко! — Пришлось выбраться, чтобы прикупить ей всякого… ну, полезного. Не то чтобы я считал, что у нас дома нет всего необходимого, но Эдс оказался непреклонен. И вот мы тут, выполняем родительский квест, так сказать.

Он со смешком потряс пакетами и поморщился, вспомнив, как менял Лилли памперс на стиральной машине. Сейчас, когда все ужасы остались позади, собственная беспомощность казалась ему почти забавной. Но едва он собрался поделиться этой историей с прицепившимся парнишкой, лицо того вдруг исказилось, став злым, неприветливым. Ричи опешил от настолько резкой смены настроений.

— Блин, не знал, что вы из этих.

Ричи застыл в замешательстве. Он всё ещё плавал где-то не волнах умиления, поэтому не сразу понял, каких «этих» подразумевал Дэвид. И когда до него дошло — резко, будто ударом по щеке, — конечности разом похолодели, налились тяжестью. Ричи почувствовал, как до сих пор зажатые в руках пакеты стали тянуть его к полу. Почувствовал прокатившуюся по телу волну ледяного жара — он словно снова оказался в раскалённом салоне внедорожника, но вместо комфортного обдува кондиционера на него выплеснули литры холодной воды.

— Простите? — едва ворочая языком, переспросил Ричи. Хотелось выглядеть недоумевающим, отстранённым, но заметная дрожь в голосе была слышна даже ему.

Губы Дэвида скривила усмешка.

— Парочка гомосеков. — Он скрестил руки на груди, пронзив Ричи неприязненным взглядом. — Никогда бы не подумал, что таким хватает смелости ходить вместе по магазинам. Ещё и приблуды для ребёнка покупать. Омерзительно.

По спине одна за другой стали скатываться капли пота. Ричи облизал пересохшие губы, поймав себя на радости, что Эдди отошёл на достаточное расстояние — значит, он не слышал, как его обвинили… в том, в чём виноват был только он, Ричи.

«Грязный секретик».

Однако прежде чем он успел сказать что-то в оправдание, вступиться за Эдди, которого нельзя было вмешивать в эту грязь, потому что сам Ричи привык, и не из такого выпутывался, вспомнить только ебучего Пеннивайза, который ездил по его главному страху раз за разом, за спиной раздалось скрипучее:

— А у вас что, особый режим здесь? Религия не позволяет обслуживать однополые пары?

И без того тяжёлые конечности, казалось, налились свинцом, потянули Ричи к полу с удвоенной силой. Он с трудом обернулся, чтобы подтвердить худшую из догадок — Эдди был тут, он всё слышал, он… знал, — и буквально проглотил язык. Потому что лицо Эдди не поддавалось никакому описанию — ярость и злость тут стали бы явным преуменьшением.

— Что? — Дэвид, оторопев, глупо захлопал глазами.

Эдди, недобро усмехнувшись, шагнул вперёд. Он встал так, что на миг показалось, будто он пытается оттеснить охамевшего консультанта, пытается спрятать оцепеневшего Ричи за спиной, что вообще-то выглядело довольно смешно, учитывая их разницу в росте. Но в этот момент Ричи почему-то захотелось разрыдаться.

— Говорю, ты кто такой, твою мать, чтобы позволять себе подобные высказывания? — Эдди был едва ли выше Дэвида, но то, как он держался, заставляло того смотреть на него снизу вверх. — Я пришёл в магазин, принёс сюда свои заработанные честным трудом деньги с намерением потратить их, и всё, что от тебя требуется, — либо свалить нахуй и не мешаться, либо попытаться всучить мне хоть что-нибудь, чтобы процент с этой покупки пошёл плюсом к твоей зарплате. И последнее, что должно тебя ебать, — кто я и с кем предпочитаю трахаться. Да приди сюда карлик, женатый на своих же коленных чашечках, одну из которых зовут Моника, а вторую — Белуччи, ты всё равно будешь обязан обслужить его как положено и не выёбываться, потому что в этом заключается твоя сраная работа! Надеюсь, я достаточно понятно изъясняюсь? Или мне пригнать сюда все проверки этого ссаного штата, чтобы они хором повторили то же самое для всего вашего коллектива?

Ричи весь сжался, боясь моргнуть, чтобы не рассыпаться. Он во все глаза смотрел на перепуганного Дэвида, в котором явно поубавилось гонору, и не понимал, как ему себя чувствовать. С одной стороны, у Эдди всё ещё были проблемы с контролем гнева и по-хорошему следовало оттащить его от мальчишки, пока не повторилась история с телефоном, но в куда более разрушительных масштабах. Но с другой… с другой, Ричи испытывал слишком много эмоций. Казалось, ещё немного — и они разорвут его на миллиард частей. Поэтому когда за спиной внезапно раздался ещё один голос, в горле бульканьем вспух истеричный смех.

— Простите, у вас какие-то проблемы?

Ричи обернулся одновременно с Эдди, который мгновенно переключил залп свирепого негодования на новую жертву.

— Да, и довольно большие, — проскрипел он, — потому что ваши консультанты позволяют себе гомофобные высказывания в отношении клиентов. И так как я до паскудства обидчивый, мои проблемы скоро станут вашими, это я вам обещаю.

Жертвой оказался высокий темнокожий парень, который в ширину был едва ли не больше, чем в длину. И то, что при таких устрашающих размерах у него было обезоруживающе приятное лицо, на котором цвела самая искренняя из всех виденных Ричи за сегодняшний день улыбок, никак не умаляло каспбраковского негатива.

Ричи честно попытался сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы прочитать имя и должность на бейджике, но постепенно разрастающаяся головная боль смешивала цвета и буквы. Слишком много событий для одного неполного дня. Слишком много стресса. Хотелось как можно скорее вернуться домой, но воинственно настроенный Эдди явно не собирался сдаваться. Шагнув к парню, он снова задвинул Ричи за спину и подобрался так, будто готовился в прыжке откусить консультанту лицо. Ну или всю голову разом.

Однако парень оказался сообразительным — куда сообразительнее Дэвида, который с момента появления Эдди не проронил ни слова. Лихо въехав в ситуацию, он не стал устраивать выяснения отношений, вместо этого он сдвинул брови, вскинул взгляд, в котором откуда ни возьмись появилась сталь, и процедил:

— Дэвид, тебе нужен перерыв. Будь добр, позови Джесс и подожди меня в подсобке.

Дэвиду это явно не понравилось. Вскинувшись, он скрестил руки на груди и попытался возмутиться:

— Мартин, чувак, но это же…

Но Мартин оборвал разгорающийся конфликт взмахом руки. Сжав губы, он коротко мотнул головой, пресекая дальнейшие споры, и без паузы переключил внимание обратно на Эдди. Дэвиду ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.

— Прошу прощения. Дело в том, что Дэвид новенький, — произнёс он, когда консультант скрылся из виду.

— И тупой, — безжалостно припечатал Эдди.

Ричи на миг показалось, что глаза Мартина весело сверкнули, а уголки губ чуть дёрнулись.

— Да, и тупой. Он явно не тем местом читал свою должностную инструкцию. Обещаю, что проведу с ним воспитательную беседу.

Эдди едко усмехнулся.

— Воспитательную беседу? — переспросил он. — Вы уверены, что таким, — он кивнул в сторону, куда ушёл Дэвид, — поможет что-то, кроме лоботомии?

Ричи опешил. Это прозвучало грубо, поэтому он пихнул Эдди в плечо и предупреждающе зашипел:

— Эдс!

— Ну что?! — Эдди резко обернулся. — Ещё скажи, что я неправ!

Он сжал зубы до вздувшихся желваков, молнии в его взгляде перемежались с огнём, негодование не сбавило ни градуса даже с учётом вполне реальной взбучки от администратора. Или кем там этот Мартин являлся. Поэтому Ричи пришлось призвать на помощь всё оставшееся самообладание, чтобы не позволить дурацкой ссоре перерасти в скандал.

— Давай просто купим оставшееся и уберёмся отсюда. — Он попытался улыбнуться, хоть и сомневался, что у него получилось хотя бы губы растянуть.

Головная боль разрослась до немыслимых размеров, перед глазами всё плыло, плавилось. И то ли у него действительно был настолько жалкий вид, то ли Эдди сам понял, что зря лезет в бутылку, но спустя несколько секунд напряжённой тишины он наконец выдохнул, после чего повернулся к Мартину и процедил:

— Ваш сотрудник испортил нам мирный шоппинг, и я до сих пор испытываю крайне негативные эмоции. Но если вы пойдёте навстречу, я не стану обращаться в соответствующие инстанции.

На лице Мартина опять появилась улыбка — та самая, приятная и искренняя. Ричи подумал, что он до мурашек напоминает Джона Коффи из «Зелёной Мили». Горло опять царапнуло сдавленным смешком.

— Скидка пятнадцать процентов на все приобретённые товары вас устроит?

Эдди деловито кивнул:

— Вполне, — и, когда Мартин удалился, удивительно ловко лавируя между прилавками, кивнул Ричи. — Тащи всё на кассу. Я сейчас прихвачу несколько пачек с памперсами и тоже подойду.

Ричи попытался сглотнуть, но во рту оказалось слишком сухо для этого. Хотелось возразить, сказать: «Да ладно, Эдс, давай забьём и вернёмся домой», потому что это единственное, чего ему сейчас реально хотелось. Но вместо этого он послушно перехватил коробки и пакеты и уныло побрёл к кассам. Как-то не срослось у них с «быстрее начнём — быстрее закончим».

В автомобиле они оказались несколько минут спустя. Ричи с трудом упихал покупки в багажник, шипя сквозь зубы от натуги и пульсирующей боли в висках, затем плюхнулся на водительское сиденье и со стоном откинулся на спинку. Эдди уселся на пассажирское только после того, как дважды перепроверил плотно ли прикрыт багажник.

— Надеюсь, этого уёбка всё-таки уволят, — первое, что он сказал, когда Ричи плавно вывел автомобиль с парковки. Количество желающих затариться в молле к этому времени значительно поубавилось, поэтому им почти не пришлось торчать в пробке на выезде.

— М? Ты про того мальчишку? — уточнил Ричи. Он понятия не имел, зачем делает вид, будто не помнит инцидента, хотя тот резанул по больному, проехался по до сих пор кровоточащим ранам, но держать лицо оказалось проще, чем он рассчитывал. — Господи, да забей ты уже, это ведь херня.

Он пытался не смотреть на Эдди, полностью сосредоточившись на дороге. Однако то, как его лицо в момент стянулось, став похожим на сушёный чернослив, проигнорировать не смог. Когда Эдди сердился, он старел — всем собой, включая голос, в котором появлялись дребезжащие нотки.

— Это не херня, Рич! — выплюнул тот. — Таких сопляков нужно сызмальства учить хорошим манерам, иначе они вырастают, становятся здоровенными хуилами, попадают в психушки, а потом сбегают из них и портят… портят всё! Вообще всё! — Он прижал кулак к губам, пару раз нервно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

В этот раз Ричи не стал делать отстранённый вид. Он проследил за тем, как Эдди коснулся кончиком пальца шрама на щеке, и от этого движения — медитативного, отточенного месяцами борьбы с кошмарами — внутри тревожно засвербело. Он прекрасно знал, кого именно Дэвид напоминал — сам прочувствовал пробирающее до мозга костей дежа-вю. Но помочь справиться с ним никак не мог. Ни себе, ни тем более Эдди.

Пожевав губу, Ричи хлопнул Эдди по плечу.

— Не бери в голову, Эдс, это реально не стоит твоих нервов. С такими резкими ребятами всё равно бесполезно пререкаться, у них вместо мозгов гормоны и максимализм.

Эдди скривился.

— А что с ними тогда делать, Рич? Как в детстве — ноги в руки и бежать? Нет уж, я слишком стар для такого. У меня в лучшие-то годы дыхалки не хватало, а сейчас если я вдруг надумаю удариться в спринт, придётся заранее вызывать неотложку и бежать ей навстречу.

Ричи кашлянул, пытаясь скрыть тянущую губы улыбку.

— Ну зачем так радикально. — Он качнул головой. — Начни с малого — например, скажи хулигану, что он ошибся и ты ни капельки не гей.

— О, да, — скептично фыркнул Эдди, — так и вижу, как Бауэрс в ответ на это, такой, «ой, прости, чувак, обознался». Ты себя слышишь вообще?

— Да брось, не тупи, у тебя ведь есть потрясающий аргумент на все случаи жизни. — Перехватив недоумевающий взгляд, Ричи оторвал левую руку от руля и потряс ею в воздухе. — Кольцо, старик. Ты женат.

Эдди машинально покосился на свою руку. Несколько секунд он разглядывал тускло поблескивающее кольцо так, будто видел его впервые, затем сложил ладони лодочкой, сунул их между коленей и нахмурился. Ричи такая смена настроений озадачила.

— Это сейчас ни для кого не аргумент. И вообще, — он отвернулся к окну, — не считаю нужным оправдываться перед всякими хмырями, особенно в отношении своих сексуальных предпочтений. И если какое-то мудло считает, что назвать кого-то геем — значит, оскорбить, я предпочту разок плюнуть ему в морду и, возможно, получить, чем сто часов расшаркиваться.

Грудь в который раз за день сдавило. Ричи тяжело проглотил перекрывший горло ком и, до рези в глазах уставившись на дорогу, провёл ладонью по волосам.

— Ну, для некоторых это и вправду оскорбление.

— Тогда у меня для них плохие новости! — резко отозвался Эдди. — Это всё равно что оскорбиться, когда тебя называют человеком.

Ричи ошеломлённо замолчал. Его ещё в магазине насторожила неожиданно острая реакция Эдди, будто глупый хамоватый консультант не просто ляпнул обидную бестактность, а задел что-то глубокое, личное. Но сейчас всё, казалось, запуталось ещё сильнее. Эдди настолько близко к сердцу принял этот эпизод, что Ричи растерялся. Умом он понимал, что должен радоваться, ведь Эдди не считал гомосексуальную ориентацию чем-то мерзким и противоестественным. Но в то же время он почему-то не чувствовал себя счастливым. Ему иррационально стало ещё страшнее.

Остаток пути они проделали в молчании. Молча выгрузились на подземной парковке, затолкались в лифт и добрались до квартиры. Лишь оказавшись за порогом, Эдди наконец-то буркнул невнятное «Я в душ», на что Ричи только рукой махнул. Сил, чтобы ответить, он в себе так и не нашёл.

Дотащив тяжёлое тело до кухни, Ричи грузно опустился на стул и уронил голову на сложенные руки. Он не хотел думать, не хотел анализировать. Распухший мозг напоминал кишащую насекомыми губку, которую давным-давно следовало выбросить, но вместо этого приходилось пользоваться, раз за разом корчась от невыносимой вони. Вот и сейчас при попытке прикоснуться к сознательной части себя Ричи испытал такую боль, словно сам себя ткнул в глаз.

— Аспирина? — насмешливо раздалось над головой. — Или, может, сразу бурбона?

— Я думал, ты первым делом предложишь топор, — хмыкнул Ричи и со стоном распрямился.

Айрис стояла в дверях, опершись плечом на косяк. На её губах цвела ехидная улыбка, но особо раздражённой она, к счастью, не выглядела — уже хлеб.

— Не обольщайся. Твоя дочь оказалась настолько очаровательной, что я передумала лишать её папаши.

— Она прикидывается, — серьёзно проговорил Ричи. — Сутки с ней — и ты запоёшь по-другому.

— Боже упаси, — хохотнула Айрис и вдруг нахмурилась. — И, кстати, насчёт аспирина я не шутила. Выглядишь дерьмово.

— Спасибо, душа моя, — криво улыбнулся Ричи. — В смысле, реально спасибо. За всё. Без тебя мы бы не справились. И если ты не подсунешь мне вместо аспирина мышьяк, буду очень признателен.

Айрис закатила глаза. Шагнув к стойке, она сунула руку в карман сумки и вытащила конвалюту с крупными белыми таблетками.

— Если я захочу тебя отравить, поверь, я использую более изощрённые методы, — фыркнула она, набрав в стакан воды.

Ричи с благодарностью принял его и, закинув в рот таблетку, парой глотков осушил.

— Что, плюнешь мне в рот? — прищурился он.

— Что-то типа того, — дёрнула плечом Айрис. — И вообще, ты застал меня врасплох, не оставив выбора, так что считай, что ты у меня в долгу. А я долги не забываю. Никому.

— Идёт, — с готовностью кивнул Ричи. — Готов отдать натурой в любое время, хоть сейчас.

Айрис закатила глаза.

— Если твоя натура подразумевает сногсшибательное шоу, которое принесёт нам много денег, готовься отдавать через пару дней. — Она вскарабкалась на высокий стул и скрестила руки на груди. — К слову, я прочитала материал. Ты оставил ноут включенным, так что пока Лилли возилась с игрушками, я решила заняться делом.

Ричи опять кивнул. Если бы он не использовал эту хитрость, Айрис вряд ли встретила бы его так душевно. Значит, шалость удалась.

— И как? Что скажешь?

— Неплохо, — хмыкнула Айрис. — Я, признаться, ждала худшего. Ну, знаешь, после всех гострайтеров, которые создали тебе амплуа, мне казалось, что ты станешь придерживаться его и дальше. Но нет. Меня это порадовало. — На её лице появилась улыбка — непривычно мягкая, почти влюблённая. Ричи, не выдержав, опустил взгляд. — Я оставила пару заметок прямо в документе, просмотри их и внеси правки. Желательно до вечера. Скинешь на почту, как закончишь.

— Договорились, — выдохнул Ричи и накрыл лицо ладонью, сдерживая тяжкий вздох. Ему ещё столько работы предстояло, а он уже чувствовал себя выжатой тряпкой. Ну что за жизнь.

Айрис ненадолго замолчала. Из ванной в конце коридора слышался шум воды, в телевизионном уголке глухо бормотал диктор новостей — Ричи улавливал отдельные фразы о погоде и обстановке в городе. И от этого домашнего, уютного, спокойного неожиданно сильно захотелось взвыть. Ричи чувствовал себя на грани истерики, сам не понимая, чем та была вызвана.

— Рич, — тихо позвала Айрис, когда атмосфера сгустилась до невыносимого состояния. Ричи вскинул голову. — По поводу Лилли… — Она прикусила губу, чуть нахмурившись. — Ты же понимаешь, что нам придётся поговорить о ней?

Ричи, зажмурившись, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Хотел бы он избежать этого разговора, потому что у него пока не было ни единого рационального объяснения случившемуся, но…

— Я знаю, — пробормотал он. — Но давай не сейчас. Ладно? У меня был такой дерьмовый день, что я, кажется, сейчас расплачусь. Будет совсем не круто, да?

— Не круто, — хмыкнула Айрис. — Хорошо, мы отложим этот разговор, но не надейся, что я забуду.

Ричи снова уронил руки на столешницу и вздохнул. За почти два года работы он выучил назубок — Айрис не забывала ничего, особенно если это касалось работы. Этим она его и восхищала, и доводила до белого каления.

— В таком случае, не надейся, что я не буду увиливать.

Айрис в ответ усмехнулась:

— По рукам, — затем плавно соскользнула со стула — шуршание её одежды заставило Ричи открыть глаза. — Ну, если мы со всем разобрались, я пойду. У меня ещё встреча с директором бара, незабываемый секс в мозг — такое нельзя пропускать, сам понимаешь.

Ричи с улыбкой кивнул.

Проводив Айрис до двери, он обнял её на прощание, щёлкнул замком и, услышав звякнувший вдалеке лифт, с шумным выдохом съехал по стене на пол. Из-под двери тянуло лёгким сквозняком, бухтение диктора в гостиной сменилось ненавязчивой мелодией — кулинарное шоу, скорее всего, или что-то типа того. Шум воды тоже стих. На миг квартира будто погрузилась в вакуум. Но затем послышалось кряхтение Лилли, резкий звук — что-то упало на кафель в ванной и приглушенное, но отчётливое «Блять!».

Ричи снова улыбнулся. Кажется, пришла пора возвращаться в реальный мир.


End file.
